To Kill a Potter!
by Jilene Marr
Summary: Everyone loves Harry Potter except for Rosemary, a new student who has come to Hogwarts as an assassin to kill him. But who is she working for? Will she really kill Harry in the end? What does Snape have to do with it? Find out as you read on. FINISHED!
1. Intro A good fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will! So don't ask me again! I don't own any of the characters, places, and stuff like that but I do get the characters I made up and blah blah blah!

* * *

A Warning to Readers...

Some people believe that the only enemy of Harry Potter was Voldemort, well, and along with Snape... and Malfoy... and... Well, thats not important! The point is that even though these people want him dead, they have failed to do so. So this is where I come in, that's right! The reason why I am coming to this crappy school is to kill him.

Ok, so the first question you might be asking is, why? Well, there are quite a few reasons. One is that I am going to be payed a whole lot of money! I'm poor, I need it! That dosen't make me such a bad person. Two, I am the number one assassin in the world despite the fact that I'm only a teenager. And Three, I just don't like that kid. What a snot! So full of himself. I'll change that... for good!

This is the start of my diary. If you love Harry so much then you might want to stop reading right now because this isn't going to be a normal Harry Potter story, oh no! This is very different indeed where you will get my point of view of Hogwarts and see me try to kill Harry off.

With that warning I must warn you this as well. I'm increadably unlucky. Eventhough skilled and beautiful I am very very unlucky so you might find this funny... though to me it's not! So don't laugh infront of me! And enjoy my story told by me. I don't know what is to happen because I am posting and writing this as the days go by.

With that I want to tell remind you again that this is my diary, I'm nice enough to let you read it, so don't crack down on my spelling because I'm horrid at that... Enjoy

Day 1

Sitting on the bus, waiting for it to arrive at the train station. God, I hate public transportation! Filled with smelly, old, and ugly people. Good thing I smell nice and clean, and I'm young, and beautiful. What a vixen I am. I can't believe people think I'm conceited! Me of all people! Well, maybe I am!

"Here we are! At the train station! Have a great day! Everyone off! End of the line!" The bus driver said as he stood up. No less going to get another donut. Like he needs it! I got off there and carried my luggage with me. As I walked down the street and into the lobby of the train station the muggles gave me horrid looks! Like they have never seen a witch in their life!

I was wearing quite the fashion for witches right now, if they knew anything about fashion. I had my purple velvet cloak over me and I wore a black beret making my curly dark brown hair fall down from it. My pleated black skirt could be seen from underneath along with my black sweater.

Once I reached the platforms I took out my piece of paper that said Platform 9 3/4. I looked up to see that I was already at platform 9 and I started to walk down untill I noticed where people were walking through a piller. They wern't being that descreate. I held my bag close behind and got ready to walk though when this nosy girl walked up to me and started to talk.

"You know, you better get a running start," she looked at me with her frizzy brown hair. Thank god I don't have a mess like that! I think I would die.

"Is that so?" I said in kind of snotty way. Not that I'm known for being snotty or anything.

She smiled, at least she had all of her teeth. "Oh yes, you want to give it a bit of a go. Here, you can follow me." She nodded as though she was questioning me.

"Ok," I told her in a happy tone even though I thought it wasn't that thrilling.

"One- Two- Three-" The girl ran into the pillar and I walked into it behind her. Some of us still want to be a little cool and not look like an excited five year old. I was hoping by the time I got to the other side she would be gone but I was mistaken. She was standing there with this stupid grin on her face. "Oh I see you made it through just fine," she held out her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

I looked at her hand. Was it possible that it was clean? I shook it, "my name is Rosemary Williams." I better be polite in case she is popular or something.

"You can sit with me and my friends. You are new right?" Hermione asked me. I nodded and she continued to speak, "come this way. They already have a spot for us."

We gave our bags to the conductors who were loading the train and I continued to follow her on the train. She seemed to know everyone that she saw and the way she talked to them seemed kind of like she was a know it all. She kept introducing me to various people like I was expected to remember their names.

Once we got to the end of the train she finally opened one of the doors where there were two bench seats. There were two boys sitting on one side, leaving a seat open to us. Hermione plopped herself down on the seat and I slowly sat next to her.

"These are my two best friends," Hermione started to tell me, "This is Ron Weasly." He leaned over to me and shook my hand. What's with these people and shaking hands?

"Nice to meet you," he said as he sat back down.

"And this is Harry," she said and the boy sitting next to Ron shook my hand as well.

"Hello," I looked at them. "I'm Rosemary Williams. I'm new to Hogwarts." I staired at Harry. It was quite obvious it was him. The one who I was supposed to kill. This was going to be fun. I've heard of what he looked like and many people have said that he has quite a charm about him. If they ment that his charm was uglyness then I could see it.

Ron decided to speak, "oh, but your going to be, what year?"

"Sixth," I informed the carrot top.

"Us too. But how can you get into Hogwarts if your not going into your first year?" He asked me. I would blow my cover if I told him how I really got in. The truth is that I had some connections and I weasled my way by going through the Ministry of Magic and the school board. There were some people who I were working for who had made them put me in. They finally did let me in because I did have scholarship as being one of the best witches at weapondry and because I would only be there as an exchange student.

I decided to only tell them a fraction of what was true. Not lying, just not telling the whole truth. "Oh, I have a scholarship in weapondry and they thought it would be great if they had and exchange student to interact with the students of Hogwarts."

"Oh, how interesting," Hermione said.

No... not really I thought to myself, "Oh I know," was what I said instead.

"Did they already place you in a house?" Asked Ron as though he thought it would be great that by some miracle I would get into Gryffindor. Like I would honestly get into that.

"I did get into a house. They thought that there would be less confusion if I had been sorted before today," I told them, "I was put into Ravenclaw." Yes I know, you probably thought that I would get into Slytherin because to some people, wanting to kill Harry off is enough to send you there, but no. I must have some qualities that sent me into this house.

After that they asked me a few questions about myself and blah blah blah. Then I asked some questions about them and I got the same blah blah blah boaring crap. It was a pretty boaring trip until there was a knocking on the door. Hermione got up and opened it to see a boy with slick blonde hair stairing at them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Know-it-all and the whole crew," he said while opening the door the rest of the way so he could get a good look. There were two other boys sanding there looking at us. "Well, Pott head hows it going with the Weasle? Hmmm, Weasle, still poor."

Ron looked at him, "go away Malfoy before we-"

"Call on your mummies! Well, Potter can't do that can he?" His two chums started to laugh along with him. "Your all a bunch of losers!" Ok, I have no problem with him insulting these freaks I was sitting with but as soon as he insults me that when things start to look bad.

"What did you just say you smart ass?" I asked him as I got up and stood in front of him. Hermione went and sat down in the seat so she would be out of my way. Good idea.

"Oh so who's this? Your new friend? I hope your not a loser like the rest of them," the boy said with a smirk on his face.

I gave him my death stair, "I'm not a loser like you if that's what you mean. What's your problem you little prissy boy? You know it's one thing when you insult them because it seems like you have nothing better to do with your crappy life but as soon as you get to me then there is going to be hell to pay."

"Oh I'm so scared!" He said acting like his legs were made out of jello. "The little girl is going to hurt me-"

WACK!

I punched him right in the kisser. No need for a slap when you can just give them a nice punch! He held his face as he fell to the ground. He moved his hand away and the only thing we could see was blood running from his face, not knowing where exactly it came from. "You bitch! You hit me right in the bloody face!" He tryed to get up and it appeared like he was trying to get away.

"You come back here and fight like a man!" I said to him, "or are you going to hide behind your words?"

To my surprise that priss got up and went to swing at me. I ducked and he hit the wall behind me. What an idiot! He kept waving his arms around like he was going to hit me and then I punched him again but this time in the stomach. He fell to the ground again. It was very sad to see a boy get the crap beaten out of him by a girl.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The students were shouting around us. Apparently they had been there for a long time shouting but I hadn't been thinking about it.

"Break it up! Break it up!" A prefect yelled as he came and helped Malfoy up. "Is everything ok here?" He then looked at his face. "Who did this? Who were you fighting?" Surprisingly enough Malfoy didn't answer and brushed him off as he walked away. I guess the fact in admitting a girl just beat him up was worse then tattling. "Who ever did this..." The prefect looked around at the students who were gazing at him, "thank you. But that's my opnion so who ever did this watch out because we will be looking for you."

I stood in the crowd and watched him walk away, the last words heard was, "get back to where you belong."

It took no time for people to go back and I sat down next to Hermione after I closed the door. They looked at me like they have never seen someone stand up for themselves.

"Wow! That was great!" Ron said slowly. He went and shook my hand, "good job."

Harry who was very silent spoke, "that was brilliant!"

"I gave him a sock before but that was great!" Hermione chirped in.

For the rest of the ride I had to listen to them rant and rave about what had happened, I sat there and listened to what they had to say. Apparently he hated Harry. Maybe not such a bad person after all. That kind of made me feel a little bad. I hope I didn't knock out all of his teeth.

Once the train stopped we got out and walked to an area where they had carridges and we hopped in to go to the school. It was great to look up at the castle and see that this was where everything would happen. This is where I would have to plan and sneak and work. This year was going to be great.

* * *

(A/N I hope you understand that I'm not this character. I'm actually quite friendly! So leave me a comment and if I get enough readers, I will make Rosemary write another log! Have fun! And hope that you don't have someone who is out to get you!) 


	2. Making Friends

Day 2

I got up early in the morning and got ready for the long day of school ahead of me. Today would be the day that I was to learn the castle by heart so I would be able to move around it unoticed, when the times comes. On top of that I had to go to the owlry and visit my own owl.

When I got there she was perched and waiting for me to arrive.

"A letter I see," I said as I went over and took off the piece of paper wrapped around her leg. I checked out the room before in case someone elese was inside. I started to read the letter.

_Dear Miss. Williams,_

_We are glad that you have made it to Hogwarts. Remember: _

_Sooner is Better. _

_Take Care_

I quickly wrapped the letter back around my owls leg for her to dispose of it later. I quickly left and went back to the common room to get my supplies and to see I smelt of owls. Gross. To my horrible luck I did smell like owls and I was forced to change my clothes and laden my body with perfume. There is no need what so ever to not smell anything but nice. Try telling some of the people here that.

Once I was done fixing myself up I went down to the common room and saw a bunch of people sitting in large chairs. A boy who looked to be my age turned and spoke to me.

"Oh, so your the girl who beat up Malfoy?"

I turned to look at him. "Yes, that would be me."

He looked at me. Not just a normal look like an,' I see you kind of look'. It was different, and I have seen it over and over again. It was the look that someone makes once they fall in love with my beauty. Not surprising since most of the girls here were hillbillys.

"Umm... wow... I just can't believe that a girl like you beat him up," he rubbed his hand across the back of his head. I wish that he would hurry up because I had better things to do then to see a boy try and flirt with me.

"Oh, and what do you mean by a girl like me?" I asked him. He seemed to stumble for words.

"A girl who's... who's..." He kept looking for words.

I picked up my stuff and started to leave. "I know," I said with a smile as I left the room. He really wasn't that bad, kind of cute, maybe I would talk to him another time. Maybe I would talk to him if he was a somebody.

It took no time for me to find my way to the Great Hall. There were many boys who kept asking if I needed help but I insisted that I knew the way. And I did. Once I got there I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started to eat a fruit bowl.

I opened up a fashion magazine (something these girls have never seen) and started to flip through the pages. I heard the sound of another person's feet walk by and looked to see a pretty girl walk in my direction and sit down. She was pretty, nothing compared to me but i'll give her props for not being a total freak.

She seemed like a person that I might want to actually talk to. I notice her glance at me, probably looking at her competition, and when she did so I smiled and waved to her as if to say, 'come over here.' And of course she did, like a good girl.

"Hey," she said as she sat in the seat next to me. "You're new?"

"Have you seen me before?"

"Welcome to Hogwarts... Here you'll meet the biggest losers, rejects, and freaks. To bad people like us are stuck coming here."

'People like us?' She actually thought she was one the same page as me! Hahahaha! Well, I'll let her think that for a while. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"I heard that Adam was talking to you. Is that true?"

"Oh... is that the boy in our house?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said in responce. "He's one of the hottest guys. Your lucky that he talked to you. He only really talks to people like us anyway..." She paused, "And I'm planning on having him as a boyfriend for this year. Understand?"

"Perfectly," I told her. Yeah, perfectly enough to snag him myself if he's the best thing in Hogwarts. If she thinks she's all that, she better take a second look at me. She's only number two now.

Later that day I went to some of my classes. Standard, nothing special, nothing like the other schools I've gone to. My schedule said that the only class that I had today with Gryffindor would be potions. So when that class came around I made it a point to sit next to Hermione because Ron had already snagged a seat next to Harry.

The first thing that I need to do first so that I make this murder work quite the way I want would to make them my friends, even though it could socially kill me. An even better thing to do is to make him fall in love with me. That can't be that hard to do. He seems very simple minded.

I staired at Harry. Watching to see what flaws he had and what he's weak at. As soon as the professor walk into the room Harry seemed to get very tense. Maybe this teacher and him don't get along... interesting.

"Hello class. It's the first day of studies. I hope that your all ready to work the hardest you ever have in your whole intire lives." He glared at the students and stopped at me. "I'm Professor Snape and you will all respect me this year. No back talk, no nothing from you." Then he turned and started the class. Very simple potions, this class did seem very interesting anyway.

We worked on potions that make your voice change. Of course I made my voice sound like Keria Knightly while other people picked the stupidest of people. Oh well, I can at least be normal around obviously insane people.

Once the class was finished we had the night to ourselves. I went up to the common room and got dressed into nice clothes and out of those raggs they call a school uniform. My new outfit was a light green button up sweater that went over a black undershirt. The color green always makes my eyes look wonderfull and sexy. I wore another black skirt that went a little above my knees.

As soon as I entered the common room I noticed that Adam was sitting down in the chair once again. Once he noticed I was coming his way he smiled and stood up, "hey! Rosemary you look wonderful!"

"Thank you..."

"Of course you always look wonderful..." he started to stumble with his words again.

I thought that I would make things a little easier for him, "oh, so your name is Adam right?"

"How do you know?"

"Well Adam, you can just call me Rose. There isn't any need for us to me quite so formal," I flashed my very pearly whites at him. I thought for a second, Who do I want to snag more? Harry, so that I can get the job done or Adam so I can rub it in that girls face? Well, sometimes a vixen can get two guys at the same time. I will make them both fall madly in love with me and fight for me. Then I'll kill Harry and get Adam. So then I started my increadable amount of flirting.

"Oh, you're such a nice boy," I moved in very close to his body and whispired in his ear, "do you think you could walk me down to dinner?" Well, of course he did. Who can resist me? We ate and talked and flirted. But there always has to someone who has to make a fuss.

That chick walked over to us and sat down next to Adam. "Oh hello there Melody. How are you today?"

She glared at me and looked back at him. "Oh just fine really. How are you Adam?"

"Fine," he told her.

"Oh that's nice," She then got up and whispered something in my ear, "I thought I told you to stay away? Now you'll be sorry."

"Sorry honey but I have never been sorry for anything I've done in my life." She walked away with a huff. Girls can be so dramatic. It just adds another cherry on my cake. Not only do I have to do my job, flirt with this guy, I have to show that witch who's boss. Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

A/N Thank you readers and I hope to have more of this coming. I already have CH3 done and working on chanpter four. I promise you this. This story will be done! And in a fashionable amount of time! Review and Enjoy

If you like Pirates of the Caribbean then go and read my other story, completed.


	3. Joining Quidditch

Day 3

This morning I woke up at the crack of dawn and got ready. Once I was done I left my room and walked the corridors. I had a map with me and was marking all of the short cuts and my daily root along with what I thought was Harry's root as well. I noticed that there were a few spots that the two of us would bump into each other. After that I went to the Great Hall to eat my breakfest.

I sat there and watched some people walk by. Many of them looking at me and trying to find a spot to sit. At one point I heard the sound of a prissy boys voice.

"So Malfoy you really just fell down some stairs?"

"Of course I did! How do you expect I look like this?" He said in an upset manner.

A girl decided to speak, "well, I heard that a girl beat you up."

"Yeah right, no girl could beat me up. Plus, I don't fight girls," he seemed quite cocky and I turned to look at him. His face was brused and he had a large bandage across his nose. I must have broken it... Oopps. His hand was wrapped up as well, that must have happened when he hit the wall behind me.

No girl could ever beat him up? I got up and walked over to him. As soon as he saw me coming he quickly tried to make a mad dash away from me without being to obvious. "Hello there Malfoy!" I said as though we were best friends.

"Oh... hello," he said as he tryed to walk away from me a little faster.

I followed him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I hope you feel ok from falling down the stairs. I heard you hurt yourself quite bad?"

"Yeah..." he said in a panicked voice. I put my arm around him and I grabbed his nose and moved it from side to side.

"I hope you get better soon," I said as I walked away. I heard him whisper something that wasn't very gentlemen like but I didn't bother to correct him. It was basically official. He hates me... join the club.

Later that day...

After I ate breakfeast with a large group of people who believe they can be my friends, I went right to my Transfiguration class. This subject was one of my favorties and I always enjoyed being able to turn cheap, tacky, objects into beautiful masterpieces. Today I was to have class with the Gryffindors.

I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in and I waved to them. They noticed me sitting in one of the back seats and they walked over to me. Hermione when to take the seat next to me but I have a smile and said, "oh you wouldn't mind if Harry sat with me today?"

"Oh of course not," she then sat next to Ron. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings... oh well who honestly cares? I looked at Harry and smiled. Today was operation flirt. It was the start of him drooling all over me.

"So how was your day so far?" I said leaning close to him, basically breathing on him. Believe me it's very sexy, it will make a boy feel weak in the knees.

Harry took out his quill from his bag, "quite well actually. Today we don't have potions and that's always a plus. Oh, and my first meeting of quidditch is today."

"You play quidditch? I didn't know that," I told him with a hint of excitement in my voice.

"Harry's the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in a long time!" Ron inturrupted. How rude.

"Why? Do you like quidditch?" Harry asked me. I appeared that I had hit an interest to him.

"Like it? I love it. In fact, I was one of the best keepers at my former school. It was hard to get one past me," I informed him.

"I'm sure it was," Ron inturrupted again.

Harry smiled and put his pen down to give his full attention to me. I wouldn't have it any other way. "Maybe you should go out for the team. Quidditch teams are always looking for someone new. I'm sure they would love you give you a go."

"I'm sure alot of people would like to give you a go," Ron added.

"Well, maybe I will try out. I will have to ask them if they need any," I said as Professor McGonagall started class and we fell silent. She started to tell the class how great it was to have them back and then she started on a spell to turn wire into rope. I started to think to myself as she started to ramble on, Quidditch hmmm? Well, if I join quidditch then I could easly just knock Harry off of his broomstick and... and... Professor McGonagall broke my train of thought as she directed a question at me.

"Miss. Williams I see that you haven't been paying attention, five points from Ravenclaw," she said as she turned again to face the class. I held my hand up. Like hell I was going to let this windbag think she can show me up like that. "Yes, Miss. Williams. What is it you would like to say?"

"Professor I just wanted to prove to you that I understand how to turn wire into rope," I rose an eyebrow at her. "If I may?" I glanced at a long piece of wire outstreached on a table.

She nodded, "if you think you can do it..."

I gave a wave of my wand in a circular motion and said a word. To my Professors surprise the wire had turned into a piece of rope. Like I would lye! The class started to clap their hands while Professor McGonagall started to speak once again.

"Well done Miss Williams, ten points to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you." I then sat down and listened to the rest of the class. Once it was done there was a quick run to the doors and I spoke to Professor McGonagall and asked her where I could go to talk to the head of my house. She very kindly pointed me in the right direction and I thanked her.

It didn't take long to find the head of the house and they told me to talk to the head of the team. I was informed that they were going to be down at the pitch practicing today at 7:00. So for the rest of the day I went to my classes, then ate around 6:00 and grabbed some quidditch clothing and equipment down to the pitch by 7:00.

As soon as I walked onto the pitch I was given some nasty stairs by the girls. "Can we help you?" asked one girl who looked a little upset.

"Well, actually you can. I am here looking for the Ravenclaw quidditch team?"

"This is it..." she said to me. I looked at them and from look it seemed as though they were no match for any team.

"You don't have alot of people here."

"We have a shortage of people. Many of our players have left Hogwarts. Some are gone because they have broken limbs over summer holiday. Others quit because they couldn't take the heat. So yeah, if your looking for a spot them we might be able to help you."

I have her a smug smile and looked at the small amount of people here, "Well, my name is Rosemary Williams and I'm new to this school. I just so happen to be an excellent quidditch player if I do say so myself. Actually, I am one of the best keepers around and I would be a wonderful assest to your team."

The girl looked me up and down, "Well, I'm Cho. The new team captain. I guess we will give you a go. Suit up and get your broom ready. We'll have some of our keepers try you out." I smiled. I was golden. There was no way I wouldn't make this team.

I went and changed into an old quidditch uniform I had kept from my last school and I hopped upon my RedMoon broomstick. One of the best broomsticks made in America and known for it's accuracy.

"Wow, you have a RedMoon!" Said a boy. "I only have a Nimbious! You know, only a few people have RedMoons."

"Really? I've never heard of one," quoted a girl.

"Well, you see they arn't that new but they are very rare. The firebolt is newer and faster but the RedMoon is alot more agile."

"That great guys-" said Cho, "but lets have her try out."

The next thing I knew it I was up near the goal posts cathing the quaffle and tossing to the opposite players. I hit some on opposite directions and did most manuvers. I didn't even let one go past me. I am of course, like I said, the best keeper. I went and landed on the ground.

"You know, your not that bad," said Cho. "You're in."

"Hey guys!" A boy yelled from across the field as he ran over to us.

"Oh! How nice of you to join us!" Cho said. As to my surprise, Adam ran over to us. "You know practice was almost an hour ago."

"Sorry mates, I just got caught up with a book and fell asleep in the common room. It won't happen again," he said to the team and he scanned the faces.

"It better not happen again," a girl with blonde hair said, she was a Chaser.

"I told you it wouldn't. Hey, Rose, what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to look at me in questioning like they didn't know why I was here. Cho thought it was a turn for her to speak, "Rose here just joined the team. She's our new Keeper." She directed her attention to me, "Adam here is a beater. So he'll bascially protecting everyone here. Except for the other beater."

"I know quite well the rules of quidditch," I informed her, "well, I better be off. It's another long day of school tomarrow and I have to get up bright and early."

They nodded in agreement and made plans for our next meeting. Adam ran up to my side and started to talk to me.

"Your amazing! You beat up boys, play quidditch, and you take care of yourself, what's next?" He asked me with an excited tone in his voice.

"Well, I'm not that bad of a dancer," I started to walk away from him and wishing that my bed was a lot closer then it was. "Are you going to walk me to the common room?"

"It would be my pleasure." There was a silence that went by and then Adam decided to speak up again. "You know, I'm really glad that you came here to Hogwarts. If you didn't I would never have met such an amazing girl. There's no one in school like you."

"Well, thats for sure," I said with my heavy bag over my shoulder. Not many girls here at Hogwarts are assassins. "This bag is quite heavy-"

"Let me carry it for you!" He then took my bag out of my grasp and slung it over his shoulder. I must admit he really is very cute. Short curly brown hair and blue eyes with a slender body frame. Hey, he kind of sounds like me... except I'm sexy and hot and he's just cute.

"What a gentlemen," it was a relief to see a man actually act like a gentlemen. You never see guys like that anymore. It's a rare find. He walked me into the common room and then we said our good byes.

"Have a great night," he said to me.

"Sleep tight," I told him as I leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to bed. I wish that could be the end of the night but as soon as I made it up the stairs I felt a grasp on my arm. I quickly turned around to see a raging Melody peering at me.

"I told you to keep away," she hollard at me.

"And no one tells me what to do," I swong my hand out of her grasp.

She grabbed my arm again, "You better watch your back!"

I took my other arm and pushed her off of me. She then lost her footing and fell down on the stairs. Unfortunatly she didn't roll down them like I would have liked but instead gave me a nasty look and stormed into her room. What a premadonna.

My bed looked great as I climbed into it and thought about today. Today everything is falling into plan, slowly I'll get him. And then I relized something. I'm increably hot and so far I have some enemies. Oh well, it's great being the bad guy. Good guys are a pain in the ass. Anyway, the bad guys are always sexy... like me.


	4. Snapes Class

A/N Hello everyone! It's great to see if you have read up to this chapter. Yes, I am trying to post every single day and the story is supposed to finish at Chapter 16 so there is a plot unlike other plotless stories. Well, please make me feel soooo much better and give me some reviews. 'Cause I know you wanna!

P.S. I am _NOT _Rosemary!

A Note from Rosemary: Hello to you people who are reading this. I would like to tell you that you are slowly getting to the fairly interesting part of my story and that the entrys that I have put in here, the Days, are not quite the number of days I have been here. It's just mentioning the day I wrote in. You know, I have better things to do with my time then to write for you...

* * *

Day 4

I sat in my potions class and listened to Professor Snape ramble on about flintweed and how it can benefit in your potions. If someone didn't know that they shouldn't be in the class at all. Of course, no one knew it except for that annoying twit Hermione and me. It was clear that she was for sure a know it all.

After the bulk of class lecture we got into groups to make our potions. Hermione teamed up with me while Ugly Scar Face and Carrot Top worked together. I had already come up with a plan to ruin their potion and that will hopefully lead to a dangerious poision. Wouldn't it just be easy to knock him off here and now?

As soon as Hermione walked over to the cabnent with Harry to go get the ingrediants I started to talk to Carrot Top or who I would like to call Legume.

"So, do you like this class?" He looked at me baffled like I would never talk to him in my life. True, but for now I would have to use him and once I am done I can dispose of him.

"Yeah I guess it's ok," he blinked alot like a mindless dope.

"Does Harry like this class?" I asked him, trying to milk him for information.

He looked like his brain was trying to configure an answer, "no, well, I guess he likes potions. He really just hates," his voice went down to a whisper, "Snape."

"Oh really?"

Legume nodded, "yeah, well he hates him so Harry hates him and..."

"I see," I said while he rambled on. I had gotten enough information for now. Even if my plan to ruin his potion didn't work then at least I would be able to make the teacher dislike him even more. To me Snape doesn't seem that bad. Just a normal joe.

Harry and Hermione walked back and gave us the ingredients. "You know Hermione, I'm very good at potions. Actually, I'm very good at almost everything. So, if you want I can just do the potion and you can just watch. You know, I was number one at my other school and known for being the best to do potions and playing quidditch and just about everything," I said while I smiled at her.

Her hair, (in which I believe has a mind of its own) made her look crazy as she quite rudly talked to me, "oh well, thats ok. I want to do my part of the potion as well."

Legume wanted to make a statement as well, "oh Hermione is very good at all of her subjects."

"Is that so?" I asked as I rolled my eyes. We started to cut up the ingredients and put them into our cauldren. We were almost complete with our potion while Legume and Harry were still working on theirs. I decided to come over and give them some help. "Oh, do you guys need my help?"

They nodded.

"Ok, well... you don't have enough Pussle powder for one and... well, you need those to be cut smaller."

"Thanks," said Harry as he walked over to get some more pussle powder and Ron started to cut up the pieces of the Rod Weed smaller. This was my chance to add in my own special ingredients. The first thing was to distract Legume.

"Ron," I said to him, "did you know that you dropped some Rod Weed on the floor?"

"Did I?" He bent over to look for it and when he did so I threw a piece of it down for him to crawl after. I always like to have someone crawl at my feet. Ha! A Joke! Well, I think it's funny anyways...

Just then I took some of the extra Obli Potion out and poured just enough in to make a difference. Adding some more of one ingredient was enough to make a huge difference. When Ron I smiled at him and her turned pink like a Tomato. "Oh, and Ronnie, don't forget to add some Obli Potion in there. Make sure you put just enough because if you don't..."

"Oh I know... thanks though," he said as he took a measuring glass and filled it to the limit and poured it into the cauldren.

I went back to help Hermione finish up our potion and in no time flat Professor Snape was telling us that time was up. He walked around the room, looking into the eyes of every student in an attempt to make us feel at a lower scale then him. Yeah right.

"Ok, today we have attempted to make a potion that will make your hair turn a different color of your choice." He looked into some fat kids cauldren, "you will know if you have succeded. And you will know if you haven't. I want one person from each group to drink a table spoon full of it and we will see the results. If it is under par then you will fail this assignment." He went down the row making each group take their turn. Once he got to us he looked at our potion, "It looks as though it is correct. Who will be trying it today?"

"Hermione will," I said and it looked as though she was upset with me beating her out. She took the table spoon and drank it. To our Professors liking the potion succesfully turned her hair into the color black. I must say that she does look a whole lot better with her hair a different color.

"Good job, you have passed." He snarled as he looked at Harry and Legume. As soon as his eyes peered into their potion he grinned and spoke, "well, well, well, who will be trying this potion today?"

"I think I will sir," started Ron. Great! Like I want him in to ruin my plans. I had to act fast.

"Well, Ron I don't think it would be very wise to change your hair color since Red Heads shouldn't change their color. It just dosen't look right."

"I guess your right... Harry?"

Harry nodded and took a table spoon of the liquid and poured it down his throat. His change was apparent and the class looked in awe. Professor Snape had a smile plastered upon his face.

"Harry? Is that a... beared?"

He quickly felt for his face and in fact a long dark beard was forming on his face. The next thing we saw was his eyebrows expanding and a mustache showing. In no time flat hair had covered his face entirley and you couldn't even see his eyes. The next thing that we noticed was his clothes began to get thicker and Harry started to panick.

"It's growing everywhere! Everywhere!"

"Quite Potter. It appears that you put to much Obli Potion into your brew causing you to grow a large amount of hair that will not disappear for about a week. If you intend on shaving I would think again Potter..."

Snape moved on to the next group. "Why?" asked Harry into Hermione's ear.

She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. I tell you she should never do that agan because with the mess she's in it makes her look like a dog, "Well Harry, if you shave then it will just become thicker and it will stay longer. Oh Harry, thats just horrible."

"I know," I said with a serious face, concealing my glee and happyness. Seeing someone suffer is always just a great thing to see!

* * *

Well, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Hate a character? Send me your opnion! I wanna hear it to see if you got what I was aiming for. Please to continue to read and enjoy the story... 


	5. I think I like you

Day 5

I sat in the Common Room chair reading my _Vogue_ and flipping through to see what the newest styles were. Many students were walking in and out and others were just getting up for the day. When I saw what some of these girls looked like I quickly looked away. Their hideousness was enough to bear.

At one point when most of the students had left to go eat breakfeast Adam walked over to me and sat down. "So how are you today?"

I put my magazine down and looked into his deep brown eyes, "Oh, just fine thank you. How are you?"

"Great... you know, your a great keeper. After practice yesterday you have me convinced."

Well, yes I know I'm perfect but it's always nice to hear. "You had doubts?"

"Well, yes. Only because you seem to be..." He was looking for words.

Perfect? Wonderful? Beautiful?

"High Maintenance," he finsihed.

Me? High Maintenace? Well, maybe I am. What's wrong with that? "Oh," I said and held my magazine up to my face as if I was playing hard to get.

"No no no no no... See, sometimes that a bad thing, but in this instance it's good..." He paused and smiled, "you're good..."

He did catch my attention at this moment. He really is a pretty sweet boy. To bad I still have to captivate Harry. If I didn't I would be all over this sweetie pie.

He held my hand but not in an arrogant way but in a loving way. "You know. There isn't another girl like you in Hogwarts."

I gave him my perfect smile that makes me look like a perfect goddess, "oh... well thank you." And I tell you if I was like any girl in Hogwarts I would shoot myself. I never want to be a HillBilly like these losers in my whole entire life. Has any of them seen a hair brush?

Then it seems like he was about to put the moves on me. "So.. do you think that you will go to the-"

"Adam, where have you been?" Melody walked into the common room and staired at us. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head as soon as she noticed our hands interlocked. "I've been looking all over for you. You know breakfeast isn't going to stay there all day."

"Oh, hello Melody... It's nice to see you..." Adam said to her with his kind gentle voice.

"Oh Melody, what a surprise to see you. Always inturrupting a perfect moment. Well, that's any moment that you're not around," I said to her. She seemed to bite her lip in anger. What a horid habit. "Just kidding," I said after even though I wasn't but it made me seem like I wasn't a total butt in front of Adam. Anyway, who would think that, I'm not a butt at all. But I have the cutest butt.

"Hi Rosemary, I didn't even notice you sitting there," she lied.

I stood up and took Adams hand and gave a kiss on top before I let it go. Melody's eyes buldged at the sight. "Well, I better be off. Long day ahead. Especially with practice and all. See you later." I started to leave the room and I made my last remark, "Oh, and Melody, you might want to shave right here," I rubbed my finger underneath my nose, "I think I can see your mustache coming back. Ta."

The door closed behind me and I walked down to the Great Hall. When I entered I noticed that Legume, Harry (or should I call Hairy) and Hermione were deep in a conversation. As soon as I walked in they looked at me and it was obvious that they have been talking about me. But there was no need for them to talk behind my back because who would do that? That's just mean. Anyway, when your perfect like I am you don't need to worry about things like that.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started to to pick at my fruit cup. After a fashion of time I then walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There were many people stairing at me and I wondered why they were being so completely rude.

"Hello Harry..." I gave him a flirtty smile. "Ron, Hermione."

"Hey Rosemary, did you hear about the Halloween ball?"

"No, what about it?"

Ron decided to inform me of the news, "it's the first year they are going to be doing it. There is going to be a large dance for Halloween but everyone is supposed to dress up as different things. Guess what I'm going to be?"

I rose my eyebrows at him.

"It's great... A muggle!"par tab "I don't see what's so great about it..." I told him. What a lame idea! A muggle! If they really wanted they could look at all of the Muggles in the room right now. "Well, I guess it's pretty good. Yeah, it's ok," I said to him to make him feel better about it. The only thing that kid has is his confidence because he sure dosen't have his looks to relay on. "Do you know what you're going to be Hermione?"

"Oh, I thought about it but I don't really know yet. I was thinking of something like a Vampire or something..."

"Oh..." Everyone knows that when you go to a costume party you always wear something sexy and hot. I guess some people's brains are still in outer space. All of a sudden I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me but I believe you aren't a member of hte Gryffindor house," Professor McGonagall said to me.

I looked at her, "well, of course I'm not a part of the Gryffindor house."

She huffed in a bunch of air. "I had a complaint from someone that has said it is unfair that a student sits with another house-"

"I wasn't aware there was a rule about it. Is there?"

She thought for a moment. "No, there isn't."

"Then I don't see a problem," I told her and I went back to my conversation as she walked away and spoke with the other Professors. I saw an upset Malfoy out of the corner of my eyes. That little boob had tryed to get me into trouble. He'll be getting some trouble I can promise him that.

We talked for a bit and then it was time to go to our first class of the day. Once I left the room Harry walked up to me. He had a striking resemblance to Chewbacca. "Hey, Rosemary..."

I turned to look at him, "You can just call me Rose..."

"I just wanted to ask you if," he paused for a second. Then I could see in the distance Adam trying to walk his way over to us.

"Yes?" I said hoping that he would just spit it out. It seemed like Adam was walking faster, pushing his way through students.

"If you would go to the Halloween Ball with me?" He asked. Adam was in ear shot and it seemed as though a look of disappointment had gone across his face. "The truth is," Harry continued, "was that I like you and it seems like we have some things in common. Like, we both like quidditch and thought that this Halloween Party could kind of be like a first date..."

I looked at him. If I wasn't here to assassnate him then I wouldn't even dream about giving this weirdo a shot. But because I wanted this job done quickly I thought better.

"Sure, I would love to," I responded to him. "I have to go to class. I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok... see ya," he then left in the opposite direction. It was time for me to get to my Care of Magical Creatures class while he went to his class. Adam walked up to my side and put his arm around my shoulder in a chummy way.

"I see that you are going to the Halloween Ball with Harry," he said in a cheery but sad voice.

Then I relized that he had been ready to ask me if I would go with him and I didn't even know it. I would have loved to go out with him instead of Harry but I had to do what I had to do. "Yeah," was what I said and I waited for his reaction.

"You know. I was going to ask you if you would go with me but if you're going with Harry then..."

"I'm so sorry! I wish I knew. Are you still going to go?" I asked him. Then just at that time one of my least favorite people showed up.

"Oh hey Adam," Melody said and then she glared at me, "Rosemary."

"Melody," I said in return with my arms crossed.

She got really close to Adam and looped her arm around his, "so Adam, are you going to the Halloween party?"

"Umm... I was thinking about it but-"

Melody spoke in a very cheery voice that sounded very fake, "Oh! Why don't you go with me? I'm not going with anyone and I'm sure we would have a great time together," she then looked at me and her voice became serious, "wouldn't we Rosemary?"

"Oh I'm sure you would have a great time. But I think that Adam was about to say that he was going to meet me there as friends. Right Adam?"

He picked up on what I was throwing at him, "yes, that's right. You know being team mates and friends we figured that I would meet her there and we were going to be a group of three."

"Well, you could still do that. But we could go together," she tryed to recover from the blow I had given her.

"In other words Melody, no," I smiled and I took my arm and looped it around Adams as he delooped his arm from Melodys. We then walked away from her and I looked back at her. Don't you love seeing someone's hopes and dreams blow up in their face... Beautiful.

* * *

A/N Thank you all who have reviewed (not to many). I have been posting around one-two chapters per day and I am really starting to get very sad that there aren't alot of reviews coming in! I must really suck! Anyway, thank you. I hope you enjoyed. Review! Pour moi! Please! 


	6. Halloween Dance

A/N: Hello readers. Once again I am here to say thank you for reading even though I'm having a lack of reviews. Please Please review! My writting habits aren't going to change and I like to know your thoughts/opnions. Anyway, I hope to bring you new chapters soon! Enjoy

* * *

Day 6

Tonight was sure to be one of the best nights at Hogwarts. Ok, scratch that, Hogwarts kinda sucks so maybe it's not going to be the best day. Anyway, it was the night of the Halloween dance. Yes, I was a little excited, it seems hard for me to be excited but I am human. It's a shame that all of these low lifes are probably going to dress up as the most retarted things known to humanity.

"So what are you going to be?" Asked Hermione once again. She just couldn't pick up the hint that I didn't want to tell her.

"Oh, it's a secret. Just wait until you see it at the party," I told her the same way I did the first one hundred and fifty times.

She smiled in a bubbly idiotic way, "cool! I can't wait!" She then directed her attention toward Ron who was just waiting for us to ask him if the muggle idea was going to be used. "So Ron, are you still going to be a muggle?"

He shook his head, "no I thought of something better... I am going to be a hobbit!"

"Oh that's cool," Hermione told legume. He smiled seemed confident.

"I know, I am going to be one from the book. You know..."

"The hobbit?" I asked him lamely.

"Ummmm... yeah. I think that's it. I read it a while back, man was it good. What things those muggles think up!" Ron said and looked at Harry. "What are you going to be?"

"I'll show you later."

"Oh, keeping it a secret like Rose, eh? I thought friends didn't keep secrets," Ron huffed.

"I better be going. I have other things to do like get ready for tonight," I told them as I left the Great Hall and went up toward the common room but before I could Harry started to say something.

"Oh, Rose, I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall?"

"Fine," I said as I walked away from them. What a relief! They were starting to drive me nuts! For heavens sakes they were such losers sometimes I was lucky to not have it rubbed off on me. When I opened the door I saw Adam sitting in the chair as though he was waiting for me. Probably was.

"Hey Rose. I've been looking for you. Then I decided to just wait here for you," he said as he stood up and walked to me. He looked sooo totally hunky. I just wanted to throw myself at him. Yeah, I know a real chance for me since I didn't want him before. Things change you know.

To me he was now my total dream god and it took me everything to not leap on him. "Really? If I knew then I would have came," I said with a half smile. No, no, no, no, no, a boy shouldn't have this kind of effect. I must resist!

"Well, is Harry walking you to the great hall?" He asked me.

My tounge seemed like it was about to go all goo goo on him and I thought to stick to something short instead of risking losing everything I have become as a person. "Ummmm. No."

"So? Do you think I could walk you there. If you don't mind. If you think Harry won't mind?" He seemed so swave and cool.

"Ammm, yeah, sure. I would love that. I mean it would be great. I would really like that," I told him. God! Why couldn't I stop rambling? Damn, he probably thinks I'm a mook.

"Good, so around eight? I'll be waiting in the Common room?"

"Perfect. I'll see you there, I mean then, I mean... bye." I then ran up the stairs not careing how cool I looked or anything. It was dangerious to stay in his presence. As soon as I made it into the room I was staying in I jumped on my four poster with my face down in the pillow.

It was then and there that I made a pack to myself to never ever act like that again and to get a grip on reality. Yes, I knew it would be increadably hard but for a man eater such as myself it should be easy. I'm not like other girls anyway and I can't afford to be like them at any cost. I'm just telling the truth here when I say they suck.

They have no fashion sence, half of them smell and are ugly. All of them are annoying with there kind sweet personalitys. So fake, they just go and gossip behind the people while I would rather tell it to their face. Sometimes I don't because, well, you know I don't want to reveal who I really am. I looked at my clock. There was only a few hours for me to get ready for the party and I had to look the best. That wouldn't be hard.

I went over to my trunk and took out my costume. "This is wonderful!" I said as I held it up to my chest. It was one of my favorite outfits of all time. It would blow these other girls right out of the water.

Later that night...

I walked down the stairs and saw Adam sitting in the chair waiting for me. He looked remarkable! Adam was a wise dresser and had a perfect costume as a Knight in shinning armor. His locks were pushed inside his helmet so you could see his face clearly.

To me he really was my knight... no I did not just say that. "You look great," I told him and it was the truth. He did look great like he always did. Ah! Slowly I'm losing my cunning edge. Well, I guess it's ok if it only happens around him.

"You look amazing. Just like a real pirate," he told me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "A kiss for milady."

I hate to admit it but I blushed. "Thank you." My outfit was the bomb. I wore a long white ruffly shirt that was under my black vest that had large metal buttons on it. My large golden necklaces hung from my neck and went perfectly with the large hoop earing in my ear. I had a green bandanna rapped around my head and fell all the way down my back. It was perfect to go with my black leather three corner hat and my tall black boots. I didn't wear pants though and wore a long thick black skirt with some holes in it. Over that was my leather belt that had my sword attacted to.

He then walked me out of the common room and we started our walk down the hallway. "You know, I really wish that I had invited you first," he said to me. I swear he was one of the nicest boys. "I really enjoy your company."

"I enjoy yours," I said to him. "But I just can't ditch Harry. That would be wrong."  
Then to my dislike he frowned. I didn't like him disappointed, "Yes, that wouldn't be quite right. Next time I will ask you first. I promise you. Still, I like you."

"I'm in such a mess," I then threw my hands up to my face and started the fake crying. This was where I was going to act a bit. If I could get him jealous of Harry then maybe he would be more agressive against him in the quidditch game that was comming up soon.

He frowned and acted concerned, "are you ok? Is everything ok?"

"It's just that," I sniffled and put one of my hands on his metal arm, "that I really like you so much and the truth is that I like Harry too. I don't know who I like more because everytime I'm around each of you I feel so wonderful," I sobbed.

"It's ok..."

"No! No it's not! I just get scared that you'll hate me for it! And that... that you'll leave me!" Ahhh... what toping on the cake. It looked as though he was going to say something. Yes, just say, It's ok, I like you so much that I will never leave you.

"No no, it's ok. You know, I like you so much that I won't leave you. I have no problem waiting for you," he told me, "I would wipe your tears away right now if I didn't have these metal gloves on."

I laughed, "Oh, you're so sweet!" I then turned away from him, "I must look like a mess!" He must have been turning into goo. I was really putting on a show for him like a dramatic girl and I'm sure he loved it. Well, he loves me so he must love it. I knew I didn't look like a mess for one, I never look like a mess and for two my eyes wern't red because I wasn't really crying.

"No, you look great. We're almost there. Just right around the corner and the Great Hall will be-" I saw someone coming our way. It was Melody dressed in a large princess costume. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh... Hello there Adam," said Melody and we then broke it off.

"Hi Melody. You sure look nice," He said to her like a perfect gentlemen.

"Wow, look at your costume. It kind of matches like mine. What are the chances of that happening?" She then gave a fake laugh. Yeah, like she honestly didn't know. I'm shure she's a stocker or something. She always knows where he's at.

"Well, Harry must be waiting for me. Thank you for walking me here. I'll talk to you later ok?"

He nodded, "see ya."

I then walked around the corner to see Harry standing there waiting for me. "Oh no..." I said to myself. I couldn't believe what he was dressed like... It was one of the worst things that I could have think of. My thoughts were broken as Harry called to me.

"Rose! Hey, I've been waiting for you," he said as he walked up to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. Who does he think he is kissing me? "You look great!"

"Yeah... ummm... you too..." I lied. Oh man, this was bad. He was wearing a costume made of all black and the only thing you could see was his face. He was dressed like a ninjia. Yes, that might not sound that bad for some of you. There is one fact though. Ninjias and Pirates don't get along. And we are supposed to be together. The fact that he even liked ninjias made my stomach turn.

We walked into the Great Hall to see candles floating in the air with a pitch black sky with clouds and a full moon. The tables were pushed against the side of the walls and there were lots of food placed on top of them including candy. People stood to the sides talking and the middle of the floor was empty.

No one was dancing. Now you know how lame a dance is when no one was dancing. These people are so freakin unbelieavable. "Harry, would you mind dancing with me?" I asked him.

"In... front of everyone?"

"Yes, in front of everyone," I said in a mocking voice.

"There are only a few things I don't do and one of those is dancing..."

I was starting to get mad, "are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "And you invited me to this and you don't even dance?" He nodded. "I can't believe it! This is your last chance. You dance with me right now or i'll find someone elese to dance with."

That little jerk then refused to dance with me. At that moment I then stormed over to where I saw Adam talking to some of his friends and of course Melody was standing there trying to flirt with him. She is so sad. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Adam?"

He spun around, "oh Rose. What are you doing over here?"

"Would you dance with me? Harry dosen't want to dance and I was wondering if you would dance with me?"

"Eventhough no one elese is?" He looked at me blankly as I nodded, "sure."

"Great!" I said with a smile and I hooked arms with him and walked to the middle of the dance floor. I looked back to see Melody standing there looking at me and I found it the perfect time to stick my tounge out at her. But believe me, like everything I do, it was sexy.

The whole school was stairing at us as we walked on to the dance floor, even the teachers sitting at the head table. The song stopped and I flicked my wand at it and one of my favorite songs came on to the large dj stand playing (I know, Hogwarts dosen't have anything like that but they just hired it for the night.)

I slowly started to dance as _Sandstorm _started to play. Adam smiled and the two of us danced slowly and as the song started to pick up so did our speed. When the song went on for a while and I then did a few flips in the air as the music called for them. At that point the school was clapping their hands and yelling in excitement.

The teachers were smiling and laughing and I looked over to see Melody with her arms folded across her chest. She was really pouting all right. Then I grabbed Adam's arm and started to dance with him. At that point the whole school then ran onto the dance floor and started to dance madly.

I was having a blast until Harry then walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "May I have this dance?"

I rose my eyebrows, "you? Dance?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry it's just that-"

"Shhhhh," I said as I grabbed his arms and started to dance with him.

The whole night was filled with fast dances and I got many pats on the back for getting the party started. Then to my surprise a slow song started to play. Harry took my hand and we then went out to the middle of the floor and started to dance together.

I must admit I was a very good dancer in my old school. In fact I was the best. I have taken many classes in different types of dancing and I tryed to slow it down for him. I would have loved to kind of do a waltz or something but I felt that dancing in small circles would have to do.

He whispered in my ear, "I've had a great night with you."

"Oh?" I said. Yeah, I've been having fun with him but I would have loved to have danced with Adam all night instead.

"Yeah, you're so amazing..."

"I know..."

We turned directions and saw Adams back facing me with a girl drapped around his shoulders. It was Melody! Damn her! Damn that girl! This would not work for me! I wanted to walk up to her and smack her in the face for doing that to my man.

I didn't though because Harry then started to talk to me some more. "I've wanted to do something all night... if you don't mind?" I couldn't stop stairing at her. She looked at me and stuck her tounge at me. What a major B-I-T-C-H!

"What? No I don't mind..." I said a little distracted.

To my surprise he then kissed me on the lips. I tell you I wasn't expecting that at all. I guess he was just another poor soul who had fallen in love with me. I can't blame him though. It almost made me feel bad about having to kill him later. Almost...

As soon as we swong around I noticed Adam looking at me with his eyes sparkling. It looked at though he was about to cry. He then pushed Melody off of him and ran for the door. I looked at Harry, "please excuse me..." I didn't wait for an answer and I pushed my way through the crowd to find Adam.

I busted through the Great Halls doors to find Adam fast walking down the Hallway. "Adam! Adam! Wait a minute!" He then slowed down to a walk. I moved my way right next to him. "Adam? Are you alright?"

He turned to face me. It looked as though he was crying or about to cry since there were no tears on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" I started to say.

"Why? You told me before that you had feelings for Harry. I was just a dope to think that you would actually like me as much as I like you."

"No! Don't say that..."

"It seems that Harry Potter gets everything. He has the popularity of the school, he has the friendships of teachers, he is known and loved by the wizarding world, and now he has you. How can I compete with that?"

"You don't have to compete," I told him a little distrested. I really did care about him more then Harry. I mean, what idiot wears a Ninjia costume? "I already like you..."

"That the difference..." he said, "I love you."

Oh My God! I blinked my eyes a little. He just said that he loved me! Me! Well, ok thats not the unbelievable part. The thing is that I think I love him too. Or something like that. "Oh my..." I looked at the ground.

I had no clue what to do. This was a very difficult thing. On one side I had to do my job and stay with Harry but on the other side I wanted Adam all to myself. I didn't want to lose him. Luckly enough I didn't have to say anything next.

"I wanted to do this all night," he said to me. He then swooped me in his arms and kissed me on the lips. Not a quick kiss either, it was rather intense. It really took my breath away. As soon as he stopped we broke away from each other and I gazed in his deep brown eyes.

I wanted to kiss him right back. That's what I would have done if things were different but I did the second not so best thing. "I... I got to go..." I then turned around and ran down the Hallway to the stairs and up to the common room. Once I got inside I then ran up to my room and hopped in my bed.

It really did stink not going back to the party and leaving early but I couldn't bear going there and seeing Harry and Adam. I would just tell Harry the next day that I must have eaten some bad candy and I felt very sick so I had to go back to my room.

Sometimes I might seem very materialistic and snotty but I do have class. I would have liked to have told him that I had to leave and not just ditch him like that but this was to bad to have to deal with right then and there. At this time it was just better to sit and wait.

I changed out of my clothes and got ready for bed. Once I was done I jumped back into my bed and thought about everything that had just happened. Oh what a mess I was in...

_Sandstorm: a great techno song made by Darude. It's one of the most popular songs techno songs that people love to dance to. It has been known to be on the video game Dance Danve Revolution. It's tres bon!_

* * *


	7. Melodys Revenge!

A/N Well, today I give you a chapter that wasn't in my story line but I thought to add it. It is kinda short but I thought that it needed to be here so my story wasn't so jumpy. Have you noticed a change in Rosemary? Do you like Melody? Let me know... REVIEW!

* * *

Day 7

I woke up especially early this morning in hopes that I would miss Adam in the common room and Harry in the Great Hall. It was going to be bad though because I had quidditch pratice after school and I also had double potions with Harry.

Once I was dressed in my school uniform I grabbed my large nap sack and started to head out the door. Walking down the stairs I saw that the cost was clear and I quickly moved down. My eyes peered at the clock on the wall. "Wow, only four fifteen?" I said to myself.

"Yeah, you really get up early," someone said.

I nearly peed myself. I was scared so badly. I didn't expect someone to be there that early. I didn't even notice anyone there. "Oh my god! You scared me!" I remarked.

Someone stood up in the dark, "you know. I waited here a while last night for you but I suppose you went to bed. Then I just changed and I've been waiting in this chair ever since. I thought that if I just slept here I wouldn't miss you." Adam looked at me. His eyes looked droppy and as though he didn't sleep that well.

I didn't know how to respond. What are you some type of stalker? A rapest? But I just looked at him with caring eyes and talked in a low voice. "You didn't have to worry about missing me..."

"Well, it was obvious that you were going to try and avoid me," he told me.

I pouted. "No, what gave you that idea?"

"Who gets up at four fifteen? Even earlier to get ready for classes?"

"That's beside the point," I said as I started to quickly move to the door. Getting out of there the sooner would be better. He quickly ran to me and grabbed my arm like the hottie Brad Pitt does in Troy.

"Don't go. I want to talk to you about last night," Adam had a firm grip on my arm.

I shook my head, "I'm trying to forget about it." Sometimes certain things like this just make your head feel like it's spinning to quickly. At times you just want to forget about it and move on and he wasn't about to let it happen.

"Why? Do you wish to forget about me?" I loved the way he talked. He didn't talk like normal uneducated boys like 'dude pimp my ride yo!' but he spoke like a real English gentlemen would. Well, what I would imagine they would like. How I wish they would talk.

Forget about him? I would never want to forget about him. "No," I said sharply and tried to break from his reach. I could whip my arms away from him but having his strong arm holding mine made me feel safe. As though if anything happened he would be there to protect me. Oh man! This is starting to sound like a crappy love story! This is _not _a love story!

"I'm to...to... to flustered to talk about this right now. To early in the morning."

"Then I'm going to have to tell you quickly. I know I don't want to see you with anyone else but I understand what you're going through. I repect the choices that you made. But, I'm sorry about last night. If I moved to quickly then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you away with that kiss or anything. If you don't want me to then I understand. I just don't want-"

I nodded, "last night was great. It's just that. That I'm confused and I need to think about this. I need to think about us... and Harry. I also need to leave right now." He then let go of my arm and I opened the door. "I'll talk to you later. At quidditch practice."

"Promise?" He said in his happy tone.

"Yes... I promise. Now promise me that you'll go to bed and get a few more hours of sleep," I told him.

"I promise." I left the room, making my dramtic exit like a real pro. I thought I handled that lovey dovey scene pretty well. I've been through these things before but sometimes I just don't feel like it. It's so easy for guys to fall in love with the beautiful moi but sometimes it's a real pain in the ass. It's painful to be beautiful.

As soon as I started to walk down the hallway I heard footsteps from behind me. A girl walking down the hallway. Her long blonde hair was flowing behind her and she seemed to have radar on me.

"Hey! You! Rosebud! Slow down!" She said to me as she stomped her feet. That girl really had an attitude problem. I guess it's really easy to piss people like that off anway. Especially when they are jealous of you.

I stooped and turned to face her completely. "It's Rosemary thank you very much," I told her as I put my hands on my slender hips.

She got right in front of me and stood there, "who do you think you are coming into Hogwarts and thinking you're all that?"

"I don't need to think I'm all that because I am. Unlike you."

She rose an eyebrow and continued her rant. "You come here and you take my boy friend to be, while you have that Harry Potter kid on the side along with being a very popular girl that people love to hate. If you think you can come in here and take my spot then-"

"Then what? You're going to beat me up finger nail file? Hmmm?" I said without a hint of fear in my voice. Why should I be scared of this pig girl?

"Don't think I didn't see you with Adam last night. You playing him like a fool. Kissing him before you met up with Harry. Leading him on at the end and kissing him."

"He kissed me, if you would like to know. And he's real good." Her face was becoming red. "You wouldn't know that though."

"Well-"

I cut her off, "What were you doing anyway? Stalking us? There wasn't anyone around to see us."

"And then this morning you go around parading yourself and you flirt up a storm with him."

I whispered something in her ear. "I don't need to flirt with him. He already loves me. Not you" That little, I would rather not say it, then slapped me in the face. "How dare you?"

"You deserve it!" She said to me.

I then punched her right in the eye. I'm sure it is going to be black and blue the next day. "And you deserve that you little jealous pig!" I then walked down the hallway to the Great Hall. No one was in sight and there were one plate of each thing on the table. I took my fruit bowl and sat down.

So that girl thinks that she's going to get me eh? Think again. No one out does me. _Me_! To think that is a crime. After I then looked at the clock. Plenty of time to go to the owlery to see if I've gotten any messages.

I walked all the way to the tower and as soon as I opened the door my large great horned owl flew to my arm. "Ahh. I see you that you brought me something," I said as I grabbed a piece of paper wrapped around her leg.

_Dear Miss. Williams,_

_We hate to inform you that you haven't done your job yet._

_We trust that you have not changed your position on this matter? _

_If not we hope for it to be complete before the school year._

_We'll be waiting. _

_Thank You_

These people can be so full of crap sometimes. Yeah, I'll get it done when I get it done. With this work cut out for me it was going to take me a while. I then took the letter and shreaded it into many pieces and threw then into the waste basket. I looked down at the small shreads of paper and then left.

Where do you go this early in the morning? Well, I thought that it would be best to go back up to the common room and read a magazine while other people eat but as I was walking up the steps I noticed that most of the school was moving about. I glanced at a clock. It was around that time in the morning when everyone was going to eat.

"Miss. Williams!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned to face Professor Snape glaring at me.

"Yes Professor?" I asked him as I looked at his very greasy hair. Who can live with that disgusting matter on their head?

"Professor Dumbledor would like a word with you," he said to me as I followed him down the hallways to his office. I thought that Snape would have waited outside for me but he then walked his way in with me.

As soon as I walked in all the way I saw Professor McGonagall along with quite a few others standing there looking at me. "Hello there Miss Williams," said Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning." I was looking at them nervious to see if they had found out my little secret.

"Do you know why you are here today Miss. Williams?" Asked Professor Dumbledor. He looked at me with his half moon glances on. So out of style!

"No I do not Professor," I told him. I really had no clue why. They couldn't have found out. I looked at him showing no emotion in my face.

He sighed. "We have found out from other students that you have written very inappropriate things on the hallway to the library. Also, we have found that you have destroyed the lots of the quidditch equipment along with books in the library."

Well, the good thing is that they didn't say it was about you know what. I was shocked though. _Shocked! _"What do you mean? I didn't do anything like that! I'm on the quidditch team for god's sake. Why would I do that?"

"It wasn't your teams equipment, it was Gryffindors. Your team is to supposed to play them in the upcoming match, is that right?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Yes, but I wouldn't do that! I wouldn't. I didn't. Do any of that stuff."

"Then tell me why Miss Williams, hair, your color was found at the sight of the quidditch equipment along with a small piece of stationary that matches yours? Or why were the books in the libary destoryed all had your fingerprints on them? Tell me why there the message written was in your handwriting? Tell me that Miss. Williams." Snape said in a huff. I started to get worried.

"I can tell you why Professor. Because someones setting me up! I would never do that. Even if I did, I wouldn't leave evidence like that around that was so easily picked up. It's to obvious not to be me. You all know that I am very smart and if I did something like that it would be rather clever. There are students that are jealous. They have been since i've come here and they have it out for me. I don't even know the school that well to do that!" I said in my defence.

Dumbledor looked at me, "thank you Miss. Williams. Do you suppose you could wait outside for a moment?"

"No at all Professor," I said to him as I left the room and closed the door behind me. After a fashion of time the door opened again and they had me walk in. The teachers all left except for Dumbledor who was sitting at his desk.

I looked at him, wondering what my fate was going to be.

"Miss. Williams. I'm sorry about this mess. The staff and I have talked and we have gone through your file and we saw that you are not at all a student who would have done this. I don't believe someone who had done these acts would leave evidence laying out in the open like that. I'm sorry about this."

"Professor?"

"Yes?" He gave me a look. I could tell what he was thinking. He knew I was a fake. He also knew that I was full of myself and waiting. He knew I was bad news right then and there. I could tell. You could tell by the way he moved, spoke, and reacted. He didn't have anything on me yet but I knew he would be keeping an eye out on me.

"Do you suppose I could go eat breakfeast? I would love to visit with my friends if you don't mind. I feel that talking about this isn't going to change anything more," I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Wise words from a student. What's done is done," he then escorted me down the halls to the Great Hall and we spoke for a while. He wished me good luck at the game and he asked me something elese I didn't expect. "Rosemary, do you think that you could do a weapon demonstraction for the students. I know that is one reason why you were brought here among many but I would love to see it."

I smiled. "Well, of course."

"After the first quidditch game then?"

"Sounds good." I then went to into the Great Hall and sat on one side of Adam.

"There you are... Did you hear what someone wrote on the wall?"

Melody, who was sitting on the other side of him smiled and glared at me. "No, tell me," I told him. He seemed full of interest.

"It said, 'Die muggles and mudbloods of all sorts,' right on the wall! I coudn't believe that!"

"Who would do that?" I said.

"I have no clue," said Melody as she gave me the evil eye. There was a small conversation and then the signal was made for everyone to get to their first class. I was just excited that the freaky trio didn't come up to me and talk to me. Yet.

I started my way up the stairs to my potions class. Adam and Melody said that they would walk with me since they had a class in that direction. At one point Melody and I were standing on the flat of a flight of stairs waiting for Adam. He stopped at the bottom to talk to a few buddies and Melody found it the perfect time to say something.

"So you wrote that on the wall didn't you Rose?" She said.

"Cut the shit. I know it was you," I shot back. "I didn't get in trouble either because they knew it wasn't me. So I guess it didn't work then, did it?"

She glared at me, "I wanted to tell you that my revenge has started."

"Like i'm so scared," I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

At that moment she then said in the most evil way ever, "you should be." She then grabbed my arm and thrust me towards the stairs. She violently pushed me down the stairs, leading for me to lose my footing and roll down then.

Everyone in the corridors stopped and looked to see what was going on. Many people were shreiking and hollaring in fright. Everything was moving in slow motion. I could feel my head smash against the floor, then my arm bend in an ackward way, then my leg feet a large amount of pressure, then the next thing I knew I was at the flat of the other flight.

Adam was held me in his arms and looked down at me, "Oh my god! Rosemary! Rose! Are you ok Rose!" He said very frightend. "Can you hear me Rose?"

Then Melody's voice was heard. "Oh my! Is she ok? She just- slipped!"

At that point Adam was yelling. "Look what you did! We have a quidditch game coming up! Youc could have killed her! Are you ok Rose? Somebody get the nurse!"

Then there were many other faces looking down at me. Lots of students were running around looking for help and asking if I was alright. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. The only thought going through my head was if I was going to die.

The only direction I could see was up and in my view was Adam. Peoples yelling and feet moving seemed blured and slowed down, the same as my vision. I could see Adams mouth moving at me but I couldn't tell what he was saying. Then in my view I could see Professor McGonagall looking down at me, yelling at students to go away and to stop asking questions.

Then everything went dark...

* * *

A special thanks to...

My dearest Mole (aka Darkprediction). Thank you for reading and what not. My little Moley. Maybe we should cowrite soon?


	8. A visit to the Hospital

A/N: Sorry, I think I was a little confused before because of that extra chapter. Everythings in order now. This is my short chappy. Well, Enjoy my friends! And review! I need YOU!

* * *

Day 8

I woke up looking at a white room. My body was laying on a propped up hospital bed with white sheets over me. It was hard for me to look out of one eye and the pain hurt to much to open it all the way. My whole intire body ached and was in a horrid amount of pain.

A nurse walked by and noticed me sitting there awake. "Oh, Miss. Williams? You're up?"

I mumbled something to her, "where is everyone?" I was a little sad that no one was there when I woke up but also happy about no being haunted by them. Some of these people are quite petty.

"Oh, well your friend Adam was in here everyday. Poor dear, he was very worried about you. We had to make him leave though. He wasn't eating and he didn't want to go to classes but we informed him that you would be here waiting."

"Is that it?" I asked. I couldn't barley hear myself and my throat felt sore.

"Oh no dear. Many people were in here. In and out they were. Harry Potter was in here too. He didn't like being around that other boy though. He seemed very worried along with his two friends."

I mumbled something that I didn't even understand.

"Here you go dear. Here's some nice pills for you to take." She put them on the table next to be along with a glass of water. I took them and I quickly fell back asleep. Good, because the pain was killing me...

The second time I woke up Adam was sitting there reading a book. As soon as he noticed me move he looked up and put it down. "Hey there," he said in a hushed voice.

"Hey," I said feeling less then perfect. "What's the damage?"

He sighed and gave me direct eye contact. "You sure you want to know?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, one of your legs are broken, your arm is fractured, a few fingers in your left hand a splintered, then there is some brusing on your ribs. Besides that a few minor scratchs, bumps, and cuts."

I gave a weak laugh, "oh that's it huh?"

The nurse came in and so rudely inturupted. "Oh dear your awake. Good. Did he tell you the damage to your body?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I wanted to start treatment on you right away but I needed your consent plus I also needed for you to be in a stable state. Now, the broken bones won't be that hard to fix, the fractured arm will heal in a day or two, those fingers though." She tutted," that might take a few days as well. When they are damaged like that it does take some work. As you can tell splinters take a longer time to come back together then a clean break. Your bruses will heal on their own along with the other little things." She said to me and I was trying to take it all in.

"In other words?" I asked her.

"In other words your going to be able to play at the quidditch game in a week," she said to me.

"Thats wonderful news!" Adam said with a spark of happyness.

"Oh and about your eye dear. Now that your awake your going to need one of these," she then put an eye patch over my eye. What the hell did she think I was? A pirate. Even though pirates a hott it dosen't mean that these stupid medical eye patches are.

I looked at her with one eye, "why do I need this."

"I'll start treatment in about an hour," she said not answering my question as she walked away.

Why was this witch not telling me why I had to wear this, "Adam? What's with the eye patch."

He appeared to be nervious, "well, when you fell downt he stairs. Your eye..." He did a dramatic pause. It was very very very annoying. "You landed on something. It cut the bottom part of your eye a bit and it's kinda... Black and blue. The nurse was telling me that it has to heal slowly and the light bothers it."

I found my sack on the floor and I made him give it to me. As soon as I got it I popped out my little mirror and saw my reflection. "Oh my god!" I started to sobb. That whole half of my face was almost black! I lifted up the patch and I noticed that my eye was a small slit. "I'm a monster!"

"No... no your not. Everything's going to be alright..." he then held my hand and comforted me. Like a real man should do. Then I noticed that Harry had walked into the room.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he walked closer. Adam stood up quickly letting my hand fall. What was going on? What happened since i've been out?

"Harry," Adam said with a hint of anger.

"Adam," said Harry the same way.

Adam looked down at me. "I have to go. I'll see you later ok?"

I nodded. I felt like I was in the dark. Harry and I watched as Adam left the room and when the door closed all the way Harry sat down next to me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked again.

"Well, yeah I guess. Besides the obvious," I told him and looked at him. How could anyone love that face? He was one of the most butt ugly people i've ever seen. I guess the two of us could be known as Beauty and the Beast. "What was all that about?" I asked refering to him and Adam.

He looked down at the floor. No eye contact shows his fear. Well, he should be afraid of me. "You know. It's his fault this happened to you."

"What?" I asked a little alarmed.

"If it wasn't for that girl Melody who was jealous of the two of you being friends then this wouldn't have happened. He is just so... so... unbelieavable!" I had never seen Harry so upset but I guess things like that happen. (I heard that in his fifth year he was a really whinny baby with PMS).

"So what happened?"

"Well, the two of us fought each other. Not a physical fight but a verbal one. Basically he challanged me." I opened my eyes (I mean eye) in horror. "A challange at the quidditch game. The two of us are fighting for you."

"I don't need anyone to fight for me!"

"But we-"

"No! No one fights for me! I fight for myself," I said to him. "I can't believe the two of you. I'm not some prize to be won on a stupid game of quidditch. I thought the two of you respected me!"

He stood up yelling at me. At ME! "It's about you! Everythings about you! Your worth fighting for! Your worth-"

Then the nurse came in and this time I was happy. If I had to act another minute I would have died. The truth was that my plan was going the way I wanted it to. The two of them were neck in neck. "Excuse me but you have to keep it down here. There are other patience here besides you." She then glanced at Harry. "I think it's best that you left. You shouldn't be stressing her out when she is ill like this. You should be ashamed!" She then walked Harry out by herself and then came back to me.

"Well Miss. Williams. We are going to have to start treatment. Are you ready?"

I nodded. Damn, treatment was really going to kill. But soon I would be killing so it all worked out...


	9. 1st Quidditch Match

A/N: Hey everyone enjoy this amazing game of quidditch. I hope you will like it because I did. Well, like always a few twists and turns.

* * *

Day 9

I stood in the locker room looking at my team mates. We were all dressed in the Ravenclaw uniforms and hearing what our captain Cho had to say. I was surprised to see myself ready for a game. A week ago I woudln't have even dreamed of it. It also shocked the school.

Everyone at school was asking if I was alright and it seemed as though Melody was hated by many people now. She did make friends with someone I think she would be a perfect couple with- Malfoy. It figures right?

My team was excited to know that I would help them win the first game of the year and I could tell Adam was pumped. Before the game Adam and I talked. Before that we were in a small fight.

"I don't know why you don't want me to do this," he said very upset in his uniform with a broom in his hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "because this isn't the 17th century and I don't need to be won."

"Well, I can't go back now. It's not just about you anymore but it's about everything elese."

"Like what?"

"Like I told you before. Just let me do this," I still was upset and I crossed my arms. He grabbed them and held in his arms. "Just let me do this."

All I wanted to do was to let him. I wanted him to and playing hard to get was killing me. I wanted to see him burry Harry in the ground. I wanted to see him knock him off his broomstick. I wanted to see Harry die.

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes and I smiled. "If there isn't anything I can do to stop you?"

"No, there isn't," he said now grinning. That was bascially the end of our converstation and we went to the locker room. Cho was now ranting. I think she wants Harry dead more then I.

"Ok team. We are going to win this. Harry is one of the best seekers around but not today. I want to win! I want to see Gryffindor cry at our feet! I'm tired of just sitting behind. I'm tired of having to see stupid Gryffindor get all the glory. This is Ravenclaws turn! It's Ravenclaws year! Especially with our new team mates! So lets get them!"

The team was charged and we all started our way out of the locker room and we stood there ready for them to introduce us the crowd. On the speaker we could hear a students voice boom, "Here are our winners from last year. GRYFFINDOR!" Then we heard them swooping and flying around as the crowd yelled and screamed.

After the crowd calmed down a bit we then heard the voice again, "Now, I bring you a team with new players. RAVENCLAW!" At that moment we all hopped on our brooms and flew out onto the field. Each member got into place across from the other team.

I was across some girl who was giving me the evil eye. Then I looked over to see Harry stairing at Adam who was staring back at him. All of the balls were set lose and then the quiffle went into the air and the game started.

As soon as I made it to the goal posts I could see the Gryffindor team advance closer to me. Then the three players tossed it back and forth. My team mates were having an awfull time getting it away from them. Then a Gryffindor player threw the quiffle in the direction of the middle hoop.

My broom assisted me over to it as I caught it and threw it halfway down the field to another player on my team. "Well, we see that the new Keeper does have some skills," said the voice as my eyes watched the quiffle move down the field. "Miss. Rosemary Williams is new to the Ravenclaw team and is well known at her former school as the best keeper. She has just recently injured herself and is now playing."

The voice continued as I sighed in relief. "TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" He yelled. There was cheering from one part of the stadium. In no time flat they were back down at my side of the field. A boy then hit the ball with his broomstick and I hit it with the tail of my broom. It was caught by another Ravenclaw player.

I looked up to see Harry and Cho looking for the golden snitch. Then Harry started to chase what seemed to be a glint of gold. Cho caught on and followed him. They were swaying back and forth. I thought that Harry was going to get it as he reached out for something. To my surprise Cho then rammed her side into him causing him to lose his postion. The snitch was then lost to our view.

"TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" Yelled the voice.

Adam was hitting the bludgers along with another a girl who was a beater as well. It seemd as though Adam was aiming for something. Or someone. His eyes were narrowed as he wacked the bludger around. "IS that what I see? It seems as though the bludger is flying towards Harry Potter. Watch out Harry!" Yelled the voice on the loud speaker.

The bludger went flying and his the nose of his firebolt. It swirled around in circles as Cho noticed the snitch. She started to fly towards it.

WACK!

I swong off of my broom and hung over it as I grasped to it. The Gryffindor teammates knocked me off of my broom and as I hung there in mid air, trying to climb back onto my broomstick I saw them score ten points. "Ten points to GRYFFINDOR!" The voice said and then directed his attention to me, "Williams is off of her broomstick! What will happen." There were sighs in the audience.

It was difficult to climb atop of my stick. Then I felt someone pushing me up to aid me. I glanced over to see Harry helping me get up. "WOW! It looks as though Potter is helping the other team! Remarkable!"

"Thanks Harry," I said with a smile on my face as I got into my full position once again. "WATCH OUT!" I quickly flew out of the way as a bludger came wizzing at us. Unfortunatly for harry (fortunate for me) he was sideswipped and hit in the arm. He held it against himself as his broom was spinning out of control.

I glanced up to see Adam smiling as though he had accomplished his mission. At that moment I wanted to kiss him on the lips at full force. We were truley ment to be together. I watched as Harry flew down but I was distracted by the quiffle moving in my direction.

With the movement of my broom I knocked it off course once again. Then I noticed that Harry was stick flying out of control. "Look! Not only is Potter out of control but Chang is now after the goldent snitch."

Everyone, audience and players alike looked up to see her after the snitch. She swayed down, then up, then down again. She extentended and then... then... when her fingers were nearly about to touch it... yes! She caught it!

A whisle blew and the Ravenclaw group and crowed yelled in victory. The Gryffindor players all went down to help Harry and once he was in control the Gryffindor team went back into their locker room. "Ravenclaw wins!" Yelled the loudspeaker.

My team mates all flew over to me and gave me a hug. There was a large group hug once everyone met up as the crowed yelled. We flew around in circles with our victory and went back into our locker room.

"That was amazing guys! The best i've ever seen! Yes, we were playing a little dirty and all but- WE WON!" Cho yelled as she shook a boys blonde hair with her fingers.

Adam then hugged me. "We won! Good thing we have the best keeper ever!" I looked into his deep eyes. I wanted to kiss him so badly. We paused and looked at one another. At that moment he then held me and gave me a long kiss on the lips. "Whhhoooooooo," everyone said.

"Knock it off," said Adam once we started. He looks soo cute when he's happy like that. He looks cute all the time!  
"Practice... tomarrow. Bright and early. Lets keep up with this winning streak! Now, lets go to the common room for a PARTY!"

Later that day...

As the team walked into the common room there were excited cries. Everyone was patting us on the backs and shouting in excitement. The next thing I knew they were picking me up and rasing me over their heads. Then Cho was up, then Adam, then the rest of the team. I guess it's been a long time from Ravenclaw winning.

Once they put us down everyone was asking me questions. "Where did you learn quidditch? Did your team always win? Do you play any other postions besides keeper?" Then one made me stop and think, "What did you think when Potter helped you?"

The room was nearly silent as they waited for my answer. What did I think of it? I was thinking that it was great that he helped me and all but, alls fare in love and war. Especially war.

"I thought to myself, well, thats nice but it will be nicer once I beat you!" Then the crowd started to laugh and Adam put his arm around me.

"Hey Adam," said a voice and I noticed someones hand on his arm. No ones touches him except for me.

"Oh, Melody how nice it is to see you so soon," I said with a smirk across her face.

"Well, at least your good at something besides being such a major bitch," she said.

It appeared that everyone was now paying attention to what ws being said.

"Well, at least I'm good at something and not just being a bitch like you." The room glanced at the two of us. "I know your cheap anyway, like that cheap shot on the stairs."

"Oh I was waiting for you to mention that. It's not my fault that your a total klutz." She seriously thought that I was a klutz? Well, look whos talking?

"You pushed me down the stairs when I was unprepared. If it was a fare fight then you wouldn't be here anymore. You would be sleeping forever you cheap fat ugly pimple face!"

She looked at my boy toy. "Adam. You won't let her say something like that to me, would you?"

"It looks like she already did. And I'm not doing anything about it." She started to sniffle. He then put her arm around her. "But I guess you can go hang out with Malfoy since I don't want anything to do with you."

People were laughing at her and she stood there with no one at her defence. She the huffed. "FINE! I see how it is. Everyones ganging up on me! Well, you'll be sorry!" She then stormed up the stairs to her room.

Many of my class mates then started to talk to me about last week when she pushed me down the stairs. That bascially made everyone hate her guts. Now that I'm the favorite. I come and get the guy I want, destroy a pre madonna, join the quidditch team, string along the one I wish to kill, what could be better then this? Nothing...


	10. Weapon Demo

A/N: Hello there again. It is I! The author here to say thank you for reading this. THANK YOU! Anyway, I haven't gotten any new chapters up because I've been busy reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. God that was good! Anyway, here are the new Chapters!

* * *

Day 10

"So is it today?" asked the voice of Hermione. I was eating my fruit bowl like I do everyday and I looked up at her.

"Yes, of course it's today," I told her for about the one thousandth time.

Harry seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit. I don't know how you can enjoy anything when you look like such an ugly freak like him. "Oh, so the weapon demo. When is it?"

"At five," Ron informed as he shook his red hair back and forth, "it will be great fun. What teacher is going to be in charge of it?"

"Well," I started as I put a piece of fruit into my mouth. Once I was done chewing and a swallowed I continued. "Professor Snape I believe. There might be some other thehhre too but I know that Professor Snape is in charge."

"Then maybe it wont be that great after all," said Legume with a frown on his face.

I thought that now would be a good time as any to prob a little, "so... you guys don't like Snape to much do you? I never thought him to be-"

"Dreadful, I really hate that man," said Harry with a great change in his face. The thought of Snape must have made him sour.

"We know," said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"He really has it in for me," continued Harry.

This rose a peak of intrest in me. "Why?" I quickly asked him.

"He hated my father... and," he froze for a moment. "My godfather."

Ah... it seemed as I was getting somewhere. If I only knew more about him then I might be able to crack this alot quicker then expected. "Oh... who is your godfather?"Harry said nothing and only looked at the table while Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then down Harry. I must have found something good.

"Harry?" Hermione asked him with a calm voice. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine." He then looked me in the eyes. I could tell he was about to cry like a little baby because they had become a slight red color.

"I didn't mean to. You know? Say something-" I started but was then cut off by scar face.

"No. It's ok. It's just that. He died a while ago. You know, I never had someone like him before and I was really attached."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that," I told him. Not! But I must dig for more info. "Who was it?"

At this all three of them exchanged looks at each other. Hermione spoke up. "It's not important really."

"I'll tell you," said Harry.

"Are you sure mate," asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face. What was the big deal? Just tell me who the hell it is!

"You might have heard of him." His voice went down to a whisper. "Sirius Black."

This was good. The one person Harry had really cared about was a so called killer. This was deep. This could be used against the little pig. I had really hit something. I tryed not to show my glee while I spoke, "I'm... really... sorry..."

There wasn't that much talking after that. They all seemed silent and remote. They were really quite a bore. At that time I noticed Adam walking by and I thought it the best time to depart from them. "Oh, I better go," I said as I stood up. They all said that they would see me around five as I departed.

Adam was looking majorly hot as I walked up to his side. His curly brown hair was making his eyes appear to glow. All I wanted right then and right now was to give him a kiss. "Hey," he said in his deep and cheery voice. "How is everything?"

"Good, Good. You look great," I told him.

"You too."

"You know I lost three pounds. Still, I want to lose some more," I said with a smirk on his face. Being thin is really in.

"Thats, umm, great," he said as I walked on his side. "You know you don't have to lose anything for me to like you. I think your pretty enough being yourself."

Just what I wanted to hear. "Oh your so sweet." As soon as we rounded the corner I looked into his eyes and I just couldn't resist what I have been resisting from the start. I slowly leaned into him and started to give him a kiss on the lips. He then seemed to pick up on things quite quickly and as soon as things were starting to get good he then backed off.

"Is something the matter?" How dare he do that! I am the one who should do that! How dare he pull away from _me!_

"No... it's just. Well, the truth is. I can't take you having two guys with you. When I kiss you I want to know that you aren't going to go off with another guys and snog him after." The only person I wanted to snog was him. And the only person I have ever felt this way was with him. Though, I just couldn't ditch Harry like that. He was my special case.

"I... understand..." I started.

"Do you?"

I looked into his green eyes. "No... I don't think I really do." He then started to speak again but I thought it the best time to then make a run for it. I turned on my heel and walked away from him. Though he caught up to my side to speak to me.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"I guess I'll see you at five then?" I asked trying to get off of the topic.

"Oh... five... right..." He seemed to have forgotten.

My voice appeared to be higher, "the weapon demo."

"Of course. How could I forget that? I'll be there. The first one in face." He then gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later then? I got to get to class."

"Oh... yeah... later then."

Later that day...

"Well, Miss. Williams. I see that you are quite ready for this demonstration," said the cold harsh voice of Professor Snape. I do have to say that I like this teacher. He must be one of my favorites.

I looked down at the arrangment of weapons on the table. "Yes yes, I have my swords here, wands there, axes, guns, then other magical devices I use."

"You use?"

I had to think fast. "Yes, well, when I practice at a Ministry range of course."

"Of course," he said with a smile on his face. If he knew that I used these for my job then I would be dead meat. "So, can you show me these before the rest of the school."

"Well yes Professor." I looked down, starting at the varitey of wands. You know that..." I trailed on and told him about the many different types of wands and showed him everything I had with me. Then after a while at around four fourty five Adam came in and stood against the wall of the Great Hall. Shortly after more and more people came into the room.

One of the house tables was in the middle of the large room with my weapons placed upon it as the other three tables were pushed against the side. There were many chairs in the back of the room for people to sit in and the teachers tables stood where they always do.

After a while more and more people were coming in. Half, I'm sure didn't give a care about the weapons at all but only cared to see if there would be anything that might be talked about after.

To my surprise it seemed as though the whole school had appeared. All standing close to the table. "Hem Hem," said Snape as he stood upon the table. The chattering of the students went down as they directed their attention of Professor Snape. "Today we are all very blessed to have an amazing weapon demonstration by our new forgein exchange student. Some of you might know her. Miss. Rosemary Williams. Miss. Williams I believe you can take it from here."

There was a loud applause as I stood upon the table and looked down at them. I noticed Melody was there standing next to Malfoy who had a sneer across his face. Adam stood next to a few fellow Ravenclaws and on the opposite side I saw the golden trio staring at me.

"Hello everyone. As Professor Snape has informed you I'm Rosemary Williams. I came to this school this year to open Hogwarts student to meet someone from far away. I was also brought here under a scholorship in weapons. Now why have that if I am not to show anyone? Some of you people might get jobs to do with them. You might use them in the future. You might have then used on you too," I glanced at Harry and he seemed amused. "Today, I'm going to show you the weapons. How they work. And hopefully. Professor Snape has informed me that we can do it. I hope to let you use them in a weapon duel. Much different then dueling with wands."

I then showed the the different wands and cepters that each not only used spells and incantions to make them work but each had a special purpose. Then I moved on to the muggle weapons like the guns all the way to the axes, swords, and other gadgets I had with me. Everyone seemed greatly intrested to see how they worked.

My eyes glanced at my fellow students and I noticed Melody rolling her eyes about along with Malfoy while Adam kept nodding. "Well, now I have shown you what they do and how they work. Who wants to actually use them?" There was a silence. "Against each other?" Then there was mumbling and a few hands flew up.

Snape then stood up on the table as well. "So, I guess we might as well make this a bit of a... how can I say it? Competition. Who ever wins gives there house ten points." Even more hands went into the air. "Move out of the way then." He flicked his wand to a table against the wall as it moved next to the weapon table. "We will have you do this on top of this table. Now who's first?"

There were hands that shot into the air. "Ah... how about you Malfoy. Come up here..." Draco then moved his way up to the table. He sneered at me with glee. "Then... who elese?" Snape scanned the room. "Potter. Get up here. Yes, perfect, just like dueling with the wands. I hope this time you don't go and cause the school into panick this time."

Harry then climbed up the table along with Draco. They each glared at each other. Two of my least favortie people dueling. That's really great. Snape seemed to have the same idea as I had only that he favored one. Guess who?

"So what weapons should we use?" Snape said directing his attention to me.

"Oh, well, why don't we use these?" I said as I held up two swords. One was short and thick wile the other was long and thin.

"Very well, very well. Malfoy pick the one you wish to use," Malfoy then grabbed the long one and swong it around as though he knew what he was doing. "Here you go Potter," said Snape as he tossed the other at Harry. "At my count then. One- Two- Three."

Each of the edged their way closer to each other as they stared at each other. "So, Potter here we are again. I hope you don't cry for you mommy when I'm done with you," said Malfoy as he thrust his sword at Harry. The two of them swong their swords around. Very boaring indeed. Infact I have never seen something that stupid in my life.

There were sounds of amazement as they fought. Then to my surprise Harry got Malfoy in the arm who yelped like a little dog. Snape snarled at him and spoke once again. "Then I guess Potter wins." All of a sudden Malfoy swong his sword and hit Harry in the arm as well. Harry fell to the ground as blood dripped from his arm. "Ah. I guess not. I see that Mr. Malfoy has gotten the last punch after all. Ten points to Slytheren. Now off to the hospital wing for the two of you. Now!"

The two of them got up and headed off. There were people who said it was an unfair shot and that Harry should have won. Boo hoo. Snape spoke up again. "Then... who elese should I have." He looked around and then noticed a fairly pretty girl with her arm raised. "Ah Miss. Gruff." At that moment I saw Melody walk up on the table while a smile on her face. "And..."

"Professor," I said next to him. "I don't suppose that I could give it a shot?"

"Oh, well yes you may. It is your demonstration after all."

"Thank you Professor," I said as I stood up on the table and glared at my opponent. There once again was sound of amazement.

"Well, then, maybe we should use one of the wands?"

I nodded. I then walked over to where the wands were. My eyes rolled upon my favortie known as the Sere Wand. It was known to have much greater power then normal wants because it held a rare stone in the middle that gave it more energy. Then to my surprise Melody picked up the Fire wand that when used right would add fire to an incantation. It was apparent that I would really get her good.

Snape spoke again, "Then on my count One- Two- Three-"

"_Perduio," _I yelled as I rose my wand at her. There was a great feeling of power as the spell went flying at Melody. She then fell down on her hands and knees and spoke.

"Where am I? Whats going on?" She looked around the room. I took no time in using another spell to get back at her.

"_Savario," _the spell traveled, all eyes on it, and it hit Melody head on. She flew back a few feet and everyone gasped as she took on the appearance of a man.

"_Leverto," _once again the spell hit her and everyone laughed as they noticed there was a small puddle under her. She was peeing her pants and it wouldn't stop. Melody kept soiling herself in both ways and at that point Snape thought it a good time to stop the madness.

"Will someone take her down to the hospital wing. I'm sure she can't remember where it is with that forgetting spell." Someone then got her up on her feet and led her to the wing. Snape had a smile on his face. "Well, ten points for Ravenclaw. I think it best that we end this for the night. It's getting late and I find that giving points away like this is a waste of time."

There were people who sighted. Apparently they all wanted to see another fight. At once the great all started to clear and Professor Snape waved his wand at my weapons and each of them flew into the trunk and locked. Adam stood there waiting for me to leave.

"You were great Rose. Really you were," he said as he put his arm over me. I couldn't help but smile. "So what did you use on her exactly?"

"Oh simple stuff really. At first a spell for her to forget everything. Then a spell that has a bit of transfiguration in it, and at last a spell that makes one soil them self over and over again," I said with great satisfaction.

We talked a while. And the two of us went up to our common room where there were many happy Ravenclaws all around. I spoke with them for a while. Throwing glances at Adam who was speaking with his buddies. Then I told them I was tired and went up to my own room. Geez, isn't it just great turning your enemy into a forgetful man who soils themself?

* * *

A/N: How was it? Comment or I kill! Just kidding... or am I?


	11. Christmas Holidays

A/N: Here we find ourselves at Christmas! Time is flying! Well, I hope you like this chapter. We get to see what everyone got each other!

* * *

Day 11

Spirits seemed to rise as the winter holidays came. Christmas was coming in a few days and that left the student body and teachers in a good mood considering everyone had a whole lot of work to do.

I started to walk down to the Great Hall to see if I could run into someone I knew. For once in my life I felt like actually having a genuine chat with someone. Then, as though I had summond someone Adam walked around the corner of the hall. He smiled with his straight white teeth and walked over to me.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked him as he put his arm over my shoulder. I could feel goose bumps rising.

"Great. And what about you?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment, "well, I guess I'm ok. Anyway, are you staying here for Christmas?" I wanted to know what his plans were.

"Nah, I'm visiting my family. Our family is very close you know."

I frowned. I had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas so that I could keep a close eye on the trio. At that point was was regreating it. "Oh," I said quickly while looking away from him. "I hope you have a great time." I was trying to make my voice sound happy.

"Are you leaving?"

"Nope."

"Ohhh, if I knew then I might have stayed here-"

I cut him off. I was starting to feel guilty about making him guilty. "No no no, you go with your family and have a great time. I want you to." He went to speak again but I cut him off. Of course, it being me, it was very cute... not to mention sexy. "Have fun!"

We then chated a bit and then he waved as he went to go and chat to his mates. I looked over to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking in my directions. I was in such a good move I bounced over in their direction and threw one of my arms over Harry and one over Ron.

They didn't seem to mind to much. "What's up?" I asked them in a peppy tone.

Harry frowned. "I have detention with Snape."

"Ouch!" I said back to him. It couldn't really be that bad after all. I thought that Snape was a pretty cool teacher besides the fact that he favors his own house more then the others. But even though I liked Snape there was something about him that I just didn't trust all the way. Oh well, not my problem anyway.

"I know," said Ron, "and tell her the rest Harry."

"Well, he wants me to come down there once a week."

"What did you do!" I asked. What could have he done to have gotten this punishment?

Hermione spoke for once. Her hair looking frizzer then ever. "He gave Snape some cheek."

"I couldn't let him talk about Sirius that way!" Cried Harry. We then had a large discussion about what had happened. And I started to notice that even though they were hicks, grubby, and never to be cool, they were good people to have as friends.

Yeah, I know, I have just been using them and to call them friends is well, you know, odd. Deep down though, very deep down, I might consider them friends. Yes, friends. To bad I would have to cut Harry off sooner or later.

Three days later Adam was gone for holiday. He had said good-bye to me and gave me a kiss farewell. The good thing was that, like I planned the trio had decided to stay. Harry told me that he was never really wanted by the muggles, Ron said that his mother and father were to busy doing other things (I wonder?) and Hermione said that she prefers to stay at Hogwarts.

To my surprise though, there were only around twenty other students who decided to stay for the holidays, leaving me to really only hang around with the Gryffindors. It was great though when Christmas had come.

I woke early in the morning by the sun streaming into my eyes. There was no point in closing the surrounding area of my bed since no one was sharing my room with me. I looked to to notice the large amount of gifts that sat on the floor awaiting me to open them. Slowly I shifted over and saw a large box to me from Adam.

At once I grabbed it and ripped off the wrapping. I fell in awe once I saw what was inside it. It was a large wool traveling cloak the color of deep blue. I had seen in the previous year when I had gone to Diagon Alley and thought that I must have it, though, at the time I got some dress robes instead. It wasn't just a traveling cloak though, if you flipped it inside out it would become an everyday cloak.

There was a card on top of it and as I wrapped the cloak around me I read it:

_Dear Rosemary,_

_Hope your having a wonderful Christmas! I got you this cloak because when I saw it I was reminded of you! I wish to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Adam_

I couldn't believe that he had wrote _love. _Well, maybe I could. He was so dreamy and must be the perfect man ever known to humanity. Once I huddled inside of my new cloak I looked over to see the stack still sitting there.

There was a gift from Hermione that I opened. It was a large book intitled: _The days of Fashion and their trends. _I must say that it was great. I knew for some reason that she would have gotten me a book but this was great.

Next, I looked over at Harrys gift. It was in a small box and when I opened it I saw that it was a silver locket. Inscribed on the top was the my initals. Then I opened it to see that nothing was inside. It didn't surprise me though and I found it amusing. I put it around my neck and wore it with a smile upon my face.

After Harry's gife I saw Legumes. It was a box of jokes that he had no doubt had gotten it from his brother's store. Though, I was happy to see the things inside. There was a love potion, a few extendable ears, and something that made you day dream. To its side I noticed a large box from my parents.

There were the normal things inside, new clothes, make up, books, food, some jewelry, quidditch effects, and a wand kit. They also enclosed a letter that told me that once I returned from Hogwarts we would go shopping and get what I really wanted. Some people think I was spoiled. How about lucky?

I dressed myself, still with the locket and cloak on and worked my way down to the Great Hall. I was happy to notice Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in the large chairs next to the fire. Hermiones hideous cat sitting on her lap, but that didn't even put me in a bad mood.

"Merry Christmas!" I hollard and they all turned around and greeted me. I sat down next to them.

Harry was the first to speak, "thanks so much for the Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff."

I nodded. "No problem. I know that you would need them if you ever went to fight agains You-know-who." I had given him a book about different spells and curses along with some detecters and things to help escape. I spoke again. "Thanks for the locket. I love it."

It seemed that Harry turned a slight pink and Ron decided to speak. "Did you like mine? I though-"

"I loved it. I'm so glad I got some of those day dream...erm... stuff. I always wanted to try one before." He nodded his head with excitement.

"I thought it was great that you got me those quidditch stuff. A real improvment. Those boots will keep my feet warm, and those goggles... well, thanks!" He was very excited and Hermione thought it was her turn to speak.

"Great call on those books. I have never heard of them before-"

"I thought you hadn't they are kind of rare but very helpful." I felt a large lump in my throat. I was so happy to find that they liked my gifts. And I was happy that they had spent the time in getting me something I liked also.

At that moment I started to wonder if Adam would like what I had gotten him. I got him this wonderful necklace that shows you where you are at all time. It is impossible to get lost with it and not only that, it tells you the time, date, and the weather outside. Not only does it do that but it is beautiful with its large golden coin look and the red ruby in the middle of it.

I talked for them a while and we departred. Later that night we went down to the Great Hall to have the small Christmas Feast. When we went down there we were first to see Professor Dumbledor, then we noticed some of the other Professors like Professor McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, along with a few people from each house. We all sat down at only one table, there was no point in having all of them and it was very interesting.

Everyone was in high spirits except for Professor Snape who was quite and kept glancing at Harry and Dumbledor as though he would be able to read their minds. I of course noticed this since they had placed me right next to him. At first I thought I wouldn't mind in the least. But the truth is that he smells funny, and that he breaths very loud. Maybe because of his large honker.

"So Professor... Having a nice holiday?" I asked him while everyone chatted. He rose an eyebrow.

"What is it to you Williams?"

"I just though-"

"Ah, you thought that I would bear my soul to you? Talk to you as though you were an equal?" Snape retorted as he cut me off. What a royal jerk. His equal? I must say I am above his equal! How dare he! This is the point where my favorite teacher became my least favorite teacher.

"Well, Professor I just though since you are sitting here not speaking a work and gazing at Dumbledor and Harry-"

That jerk cut me off. "Do not speak of things you do not know Miss. Williams. I suggest that you continue to eat your food and not speak to me."

What nerve! I couldn't rightfully kill him in front of everyone like I so wished I could. I then leaned into him and whispered something his his ear. "Do not underestamate me."

He rose an eyebrow. Did he think of me as a threat? Or did he really underestamate me? With a smug look upon his face he spoke again. "Ah, but I would not want you to underestamate me."

We said nothing more and then once everyone was done celebrating they left the Great Hall. Harry smiled at his friends. "That was nice wasn't it?

"Look what we got," Ron said to me as he held up a few bottles and a sack of something.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a bunch of food. They gave it to us! The house elves wanted us to have it so that we could celebrate on our own." I have never seen someone so happy to see food in me whole intire life.

At one point on our departure stopped and sat on a few steps and talked. Since they were not permitted into the Ravenclaw common room or I of theirs. Hermione said she would be back as she ran to the library to get something and Ron soon found himself running to the lavatory. Leaving Harry and I together. Did they plan this or was it just coinsidence?

"So..." Harry started.

I thought this the perfect time to make my move. "Harry, all of that food they gave Ron... Did you get any?" He seemed surprised by this and nodded.

"Yeah, they gave each of us a bag. See?" He then held out his bag to show the many cakes and bottles of pumpkin juice inside. I smiled.

"Cool. I really wanted to talk to you alone to tell you how much I loved your gift," I told him as he stared into my eyes. I slowly grabbed in pocket a small vile. Inside was a deadly potion that I had made myself. He seemed to not notice. I moved in closer, and at once I gave him a large hug.

He didn't move. Just sat there in my embrace. Then at once he started to pat my back. From behind I took my vile and poured its contents into the bottles of pumpkin juice he had in his bag. As soon as the dead was done I quickly broke his embrace. "Oh it was just such a nice gift! Look, Hermione and Ron's back!"

And so they were Hermione and Ron came back together with grins on their faces. "I better go... it's been a long day." I told them as I stood up and departed. I ran all the way to the Ravenclaw common room and saw that no one was here. Then I bolted up to my bed and hopped ontop of it with excitement. I did it! I must have killed Harry Potter!

The next day...

I woke up with great happness and dressed myself. My face broke into a large smile as I skipped down to the common room and out to see that there was screaming down a corridor. I took this moment to skip closer to the coridor and once I got there I tryed to surpress a smile.

Harry Potter was laying on the ground, Hermione holding him in her arms. "HELP! GET A PROFESSOR!" I noticed Ron run past me and that there was a small huddle of students around Harry and Hermione.

It had appeared that many of them have returned back from holiday. I then used my best acting abilities and moved to them. "Oh my god! What happened?" I said as I pushed my way through the crowd and kneeled next to Harry.

"I don't know!" Cried Hermione. Large tears were rolling out of her eyes down on Harry's robes. "We were walking and he said he didn't feel good." There was a large sniffle. "And then he just... just... .fell!"

I took my fingers and felt for a pulse. "He's breathing!" I said to her. I acted as though I was thankfull, the truth was that I wished he would just die already. The posion I had put in there was deadly and would soon kill him around two minutes.

There was panick as one minute went by. I was feeling lucky at this moment untill I saw someone that made my heart skip a beat. Professor Snape came running to them. "What has happened here?" He asked looking down at Harry.

"Oh Professor! Harry's been poisioned! Help him! Pleas help him!" Hermione cried.

"There is no need to be crying Miss. Granger. I'm sure he will not die..." Snape said with the curling of his lip.

"Help him!" She yelled.

"Well, Miss. Granger, you being the perfect know it all I would think that you could help him," he told her. If he interfeared with my plan I would really have to kill him.

"Professor!" She yelled. There was mumbling in the crowd. Then a second voice was heard.

"Professor!" yelled Professor McGonagall with Ron on her side. "Why haven't you helped Mr. Potter to-"

"I was just helping him Minerva when you just showed up," he then took out a vile from his pocket and started to dump it into Harry's mouth. I closed my eyes. This was not happening! They had just foilded my plan... AGAIN!

Harry opened his eyes and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape then carried him away to the hospital wing. SHIT! They just ruined everything!

* * *

A/N: A special thanks to my dear Mole (aka Darkprediction) who is not only an author but a friend who I lurve so very much. Not that I don't lurve all of you readers! Anyway, what do you think of our dear Rosemary? Will she really kill Harry Potter? 


	12. A Visit from Malfoy

A/N: Welcome! This one I would like to think of as Revenge! Oh it can be so sweet! Enjoy

* * *

Day 12

"That was a close one Harry," said Hermione as she sat next to his bed in the hospital wing.

He nodded. "But how? Who?" Harry muttered.

I tryed to look concerned. "Well, someone must have slipped something into your food... and who. Well, couldn't it be Voldemort?"

Ron jumped a bit.

"I thought about that. But he can't be here. It must be someone working for him," said Harry. "Just my luck though."

"You should be happy that you didn't die mate," said Ron, his face stuffed with food.

The clock then struck one in the afternoon and looked at them. "You know. I better be going now. I have a class soon."

Yes, this was the second day after the holiday and everyone was back with news of what had happened. I still had a full schedual and I thought it best to give them the slip and maybe to a little spying. See what my friends really thought of me.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you later then?" asked Harry.

"Oh course," I said as I left the room. "Later."

As soon as the door closed behind me I could hear the silence in the room. They were waiting for my footsteps to be heard disappearing. With a flick of my wand I made the noice for them and as soon as they drifted away they spoke again. Still, it was hard for me to hear so I dug in my pockets to find and extendable ear that Ron had given me.

At once I heard them speaking.

"Harry? Do you know what I think?" Asked Hermione.

"What?"

"I think it was her," she said.

Harry's voice seemed alarmed. "Hermione you have really jumped into the deep end now. Why do you think that? She's our _friend._"

"Maybe she isn't Harry," said Ron. Was he parting with Hermione? "I'm just saying that it could be her."

"Why do you think it was her?"

There was a gap of silence and then Hermione spoke again. "Harry, didn't you notice the way she and Snape were talking? They seemed very close and you know what I think about Snape. I think he's still in it with Voldemort." There was another sudder from Ron. "And I think that they both want you dead. When they were eating. That was the perfect time for them to exchange poision. That would explain why Snape was the first one there and why he didn't want to help you. He knew you were dying Harry!"

"No, I don't think that she would do anything like that..."

"You just won't think of it because you love her so much," said Hermione's voice.

"I am not!"

"You are to," said Ron.

Harry continued the conversation. "So you think she's a... a... Death Eater?"

"Yes... Harry, I have tryed to look before but she is always covered. She gets along with Snape well... Don't shake your head! Listen, since she's been here you had that mishap in Snapes class, and you were almost killed in quidditch, along with this... Harry, why don't you just think about it?"

"I can't believe you Hermione! Your just jealous!"

"_Me _jealous?" Then she snorted.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ron. At that moment I had lost my footing while I was getting into the conversation. At that moment I thought I would cover it up by knocking on the door.

"Come in," was what was heard and I opened it to see Hermione standing up and staring at me while Ron was still obviously eating something.

"I thought you were going to class?" Asked Hermione in a snippy voice.

"Oh well, I got there early and I was thinking that I should come back. Anyway, are you ready to go to class?"

"I sure am!" said Hermione as she stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked to cover my story a tad.

"I have no clue," said Ron as Harry shrugged. We then all went to class but for some reason I couldn't keep my mind on the subject.

Hermione was slowly catching on to me but she was still off by a bit. Even though I am evil (lets not forget sexy!) that does not make me a Death Eater. I would never do that. I'm not insane you know. Oh, and she was off when she though I was working with Snape. That would never happen because I hate that man with all my passion!

She was right though in suspecting me to be involved some how. I would have to watch out for my so called, 'friend' and watch my back a little closer. No need to get caught. This stupid little know-it-all could really be annoying.

Later that day...

"Sorry," I said as I bumped into someone.

"Watch where your walking you filthy little freak!" Came a voice. I looked up to see the blonde hair and pale face of Draco. He had smug look on his face.

"Never mind I take it back," said I as I looked at him. He sneered back. Not that impressive really.

Draco took a step backwards. "Well, well, well, I didn't fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, what? Are you afraid of me then?"

He made a tissing noice. "Me afraid of you? Ha! Get real!"

"Well, after totally kicking your ass on the train I wouldn't think of another reason for-"

At once he shot a spell at me. I reflected it and shot on back at him. It hit him right in the face and at once his ears started to grow bigger and bigger. "Oh! Look! It's dumbo!"

He seemed alarmed but then shot another spell at me with a yell. I jumped out of the way as it his a suit of armor from behind me.

"OH! You'll really get it now!" He yelled at me as he felt his ears.

I flicked my wand and without having to utter a word I had just sent another spell at him. At once I wished I could have taken it back. It did not hit Draco, who had jumped out of the way but it hit an unexpecting Professor Snape.

Snape's body started to be covered in large blisters. It started at his face and then I noticed his hands and I am sure every part of him was now covered. "MISS. WILLIAMS! MY DUNGEON! NOW!" He yelled.

With out a minute to think I ran down to his dungeon. I could hear him walking behind me. Or rather, stomping. Once I reached the door it swong open and I walked in. A raging Snape walked in and with a flick of his wand the door slammed shut. "SIT!" He belowed at me and I did so. I watched him for a few moments as he grabbed different things off of his shelves and threw them into his cauldren. In around three minutes he had a potion and he drank it. At once it seemed as though all of the blisters had popped, leaving ozz to leak all over him. It was clearly not all he was going to need.

"How dare you attack a teacher!" Yelled Professor Snape.

"I didn't-"

I was cut off by him. "Say nothing untill spoken to!" I closed my mouth and he continued. "You come here as a foreign exchange student and you think you can do something like this? At first you threaten me and now... now you attack me with out even knowing. Not only is that wrong but it is very low to do!" He glared at me. His eyes cut me like daggers.

"I am going to have to inform the headmaster of this along with all of your Professors. I will gladly take sixty points from Ravenclaw for this along with a detention with me not only once but twice a week. Do you understand me?"

"But Professor, can I at least tell you what really happened?"

He glared and turned a slight pink color. It looked as though he was going to explode from anger. I thought I would continue though.

"I was just walking down the hallway when I bumped into someone and said I was sorry for not watching myself. But then Draco Malfoy said some horrible things to me and attacked me. Well, of course I attacked back to protect myself but he ducked and it hit you... professor."

He was glaring. "And this makes things all right?"

"I'm really sorry..." I said trying to get out of it.

"Are you now? Well, sorry dosen't do anything Miss. Williams. Sorry dosen't make the world go round. Sorry is just a stupid word that no one means at all."

"But-"

"But you think everythings ok now because you didn't mean to hit me but instead a student! I don't know where you come from Miss. Williams but that is not how Hogwarts works! I want you to go up to your common room... no wait." He said as I began to leave, happy to get out. "No no no, I want you to go to the headmasters office right now."

"The headmasters-?"

"Yes, I think that he should see what you have done," he then so rudley grabbed me by my upper arm and started to drag me in the direction to Dumbledors office.

"Chocolate Frogs," said Snape and then the gargoyal moved. We then rotated up the stairs to where a door stood. Snape knocked it very hard until wecould hear a low voice speak to them.

"Enter." As soon as Snape and I walked in Dumbledor spoke again. "Ah, I see that you are not along Severus."

"No... I have come to tell you what Miss. Williams has done. Better yet, you tell him." His grasp on my arm was starting to feel as though it was cutting off circulation.

"I would happily if only you would let go of my arm Professor," I told him and at once he let go with a sneer.

"Please make yourself comfortable," said Dumbledor as he pointed to the chair across from him. I sat down and looked into his light blue eyes. "Now please tell me what happened."

And so I told him what had happend with a Sneering Professor Snape behind me urging me to go faster and poking me in the back with his stupid wand. Once I was done Dumbledor spoke again. For some reason I could not look into his eyes the whole time. There was just something about them. I felt as though he could read into me and he knew why I had come to Hogwarts in the first place.

I looked away. "Well, I see that it was an accident but still. We have rules in this school and it would not seem right for you not to be punished at all. I think that Professor Snapes punishment will do for I do not wish to undermind one of my colleages."

He glanced into my eyes but I broke away from him and started to walk to the door. "Thank you Professor," I said to him as I left the room.

"Take care Miss. Williams. You too Severus, oh and did you like your Christmas gift?"

Snape glanced back at Dumbledor. "It was great headmaster. Thank you so much."

As soon as I walked out Snape slammed the door shut and once we made it into the corridor he grabbed my arm once again and spoke to me in a low voice. "I don't know what you up to but I will be keeping a very close eye on you from here on in. I don't know how you got out of that one but I swear, even if Professor Dumbledor wishes not to punish you, I will punish you. I am going to make your little fingers bleed as you scrub my floor as you-"

"Oh hello Severus," said the voice of Professor McGonagall.

He sneered at me. "Get to class." I then ripped my arm out of his and ran to my next class. I was just happy to get away from him. I wouldn't want his dirty hands on me any longer!

* * *

A/N: So what do we think of this Snape involvment? TELL ME! COMMENT! MY life is in your hands... Ummm... yeah...


	13. 2nd Quidditch Match

A/N: Ahhh, another riviting game of Quidditch. But what kill happen this time... Dum DUM DUM!

* * *

Day 13

"No! He's evil! Don't listen to him!" I said over and over again at someone in the dark.

"Why?" asked the voice.

I was panicked, "He's evil! Don't trust him! He has the dark mark!"

The voice was calm and soothing, "who?"

"Snape! Snape!" I yelled back but then I felt the violent shaking of my body and I opened my eyes to see a girl with a large amount of freakles looking at me. "Wot?" I asked her as she let go of my arms and I looked around to find me in the Ravenclaw common room.

The girl stepped back and seemed scared. "You... you were sleeping and... and you were talking in your sleep..."

"Yeah, thanks," I said grumpliy as I went to go to the shared room.

"What are you doing?" asked the puzzled girl.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'" I snorted back. Who does this little snot think she is? Well, a know-it-all is one thing for sure.

"Aren't... well... what about the quidditch game?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Shit! I forgot!" I then turned around facing where the girl rooms were. "_Accio Redmoon! Accio Quidditch Bag!" _There was a loud noice and the next thing I knew my broom was in one of my hands while my bag that was full of my other quidditch equipment was in the other. At once I started to run out of the room. "Thanks kid!" I said to the girl as the door closed behind me.

I ran as fast as my feet could take me to the quidditch pitch and the closer I got, I noticed the voices of spectators. As I ran into the changing room I noticed my team sitting on the benches going over a play.  
"About time Williams!" said an annoyed Cho Chang as she ran over to me in her quidditch robes. "Get changed! We don't have that much time!"

In no time flat I was changed into my robes and along with my keeper gloves and goggles. Once I was done we all quickly moved out into the quidditch pitch.

"Captains shake hands!" Said Madam Hootch who glanced at Cho and Harry glared at each other. It seems as though Cho had a spark of dislike for Harry. Maybe thats why she didn't mind playing dirty.

At once the whistle blew and all of the players went soaring into the air. I went over to the three large hoops on our side of the pitch and I gazed at Adam who was hitting a bludger at a near by Gryffindor."

I smiled but then my gaze was broken when I noticed a girl on a broom stick with red hair flying in my direction. At once she threw the ball at the middle hoop but I just as quickly snatched it from the air and threw it over to the blonde haired chaser on my team.

The game then moved in the other direction while the voice of a girl came over the loudspeaker. "Well, isn't it just the best weather? Look at that cloud! It looks kinda like a duck! Oh look! Someone scored. Oh... it's Ravenclaw. Ten points for Ravenclaw. You know. I do say that I favor Gryffindor but I do like Ravenclaw. Maybe-"

The girls voice droned on. It was no use trying to listin to see what was going on. She must have been one of the worst people to be on the speaker. My eyes peered to see the red haired girl moving in my direction once again with the quaffle in her arms. I peered at her and noticed that it was Ginny Weasly, Legume's sister.

At once she threw the ball towards the hoop but I quickly hit it back in the opposite direction with the tail of my broom. She hollard in anger- and that wasn't the first time. The game slowly progressed. Ginny Weasly along with the rest of the Chasers were not doing so well. They hadn't got one quaffle in and the rage of Ginny was rising.

The score was 60 to 0 Ravenclaw and there had been no sign of the snitch. I looked over to see Cho trying push Harry off of the broomstick he was on but he to was shoving her in return. I was wondering why they were fighting like that.

To my surprise, Ginny Weasly came back up the pitch moving faster then she had the whole game. Was this due to rage? Then my eyes moved next to her where I saw the other two chasers coming in my direction. Not only was it the Chasers but the Gryffindor beaters were coming two.

Ginny moved out of the way and from behind her a large bludger came wizzing past my head. Then a second once came from behind and it crashed right into my dangling leg. My broom stick and I started to fall slowly down by the surprise and it took me a few moments to get back on course. Though, to my dislike Gryffindor scored, not only once but twice.

By the time I got back up to the hoops I could see that the quaffle was on the other side of the pitch, struggling to get the quaffle in the hoops with the red haired Ron Weasly guarding them.

I looked at Adam who was staring at me, wondering, I'm sure, if I was alright. I nodded at him and he broke his gaze and flew on. The game seemed to lure on longer and longer and the score was 70 to 40 Ravenclaw.

The game was starting to get fairly boring but then something happened-

"Look everyone! A bludger just hit Harry Potter once again! It hit him in the broom. Well, that dosen't seem quite fare does it? It hit harry right in the arm! He's lost balance. Oh I hope this dosen't turn out like the last match against Ravenclaw!" There was a pause. "As if that's not good enough another bludger has hit Harry Potter in the leg! It's the same player! Adam Brady is at it! He just hit the bluger again!"

Everyone in the crowd was looking at the fight Adam was creating. The chasers even weren't paying attention. Then at once Harry went flying towards Adam with his limp leg and arm. Adam flew towards him as well and at once there was a fight. On top of the broom sticks Harry pushed Adam and he pushed him back. They were each trying to push the other one off even though the loud yelling from the stadium was taking place.

Madam Hootch's whistle was blowing in the air and no one seemed to take notice while the voice on the loud speaker continued. Then, at once Harry took out his wand and flicked it at Adam who the froze and started to fall down towards the ground of the pitch.

I could feel my heart beat quicken as I took out my wand from my inside pocket and yelled a spell that hit Adam. It appeared that I wasn't the only one who had one so because Adam seemed almost stop at once.

"IT'S OVER! The game is over! Cho Chang has just caught the golden snitch! Well, it is kind of a shame after all since-" And the voice of the girl trailed off as the Ravenclaws yelled in happyness. Though I didn't find the time to want to celebrate as I quickly moved to the body of Adam who was now laying on the ground, many professors running to him.

"Adam! Oh my god! Are you ok?" I then crouched next to him and I looked at him. It seemed as though he wasn't moving at all and I the placed my fingers to feel a pulse. He was in fact breathing but I was quickly shooed away by the Professors who then took him to the hospital wing.

The voice of Professor Dumbledor spoke, "Miss. Williams? I think that you should make a trip to the hospital wing yourself. I would be happy to assist you."

I didn't know what he was talking about and he then filled me in.

"You leg. It seems as though you had injured it in the game."

I looked down at it. I havn't noticed the odd direction it was in since my thoughs were in the moment of events. Almost at once I could feel my leg feel pounding with pain but it is weakness to show pain at a time like this.

"Oh, I would like that very much sir," I informed him and he smiled.

"Well, then I will have Severus take you. I have other pupils to attend to. Severus!" Dumbledor hollard and waved his hand in my direction. Why did this have to hapen to me? I didn't want _him _to help me.

"Professor I think i'll be fine... I'm sure-"

"Nonsence, Severus."

Then Snape showed up and looked at me to Dumbledor. "Severus do you think you could assist Miss. Williams to the hospital wing while I attend to the other pupils who need me?"

"Of course headmaster," said Snape and then Dumbledor walked away. His lip curled when he looked at me, "I hope this leg dosen't mean that you won't be able to come to my next detention."

I glared at him. "Oh I don't believe so- OUCH!" I tried to move my leg and walk off but it made a large cracking noice and I felt a surge of pain.

"Well, I guess you aren't as clever as I though. Clearly you would just use one of the very odd spells that you know to help yourself," said Snape, not helping me at all! What is the use of him anyway?

"What do you mean by 'odd spells'," I asked him. Had he picked up on? No, he couldn't have.

"Don't think that I haven't picked up on the odd spells that you conjure. I think it quite odd for someone your age to know them," he then flicked his wand at my leg and at once it was floating in the air painlessly. We continued to walk to the hospital wing. Well, I hobbled and he walked.

At one point I lost my footing and fell down on the ground.

"Pathetic," said Snape as he looked down at me in the ground.

I glared at him. How could I have thought that he was a decent person? "Don't offer to help me up or anything!" I said as I tryed to get up, one of my legs still floating in the air. He then took out his wand as to lift me up. "Forget it! I can do it myself!" I said with a struggle to stand. After a few minutes of trying to find an easy way to get up we continued.

After I hobbled into the hospital wing he snarled again, "I think you can handle it from here." He turned his back and walked out, slamming the door behind.

Madam Pomfrey then helped me into a bed and started to talk to me, "you know dear. I don't know how you do it but you broke you leg again. At least you weren't walking around on it or-"

There was a pause. "Oh no of course I wasn't." I told her this in hopes she would shut the hell up. She did and started to work on my leg once again. I was to stay there over night for my leg to heal completely.

As soon as she left the room I looked over to see Adam lying in the bed next to mine. His eyes closed and his face peacefull. "Adam?" I said in a hushed voice. But no, there was no responce and the door to the hospital wing opened again.

Professor Dumbledor had Harry next to him and he helped him into the bed next to Adams. Once again the nurse came around and started to tell Harry the same. "Dear dear, this isn't the first time this has happened. I find that you should think about quitting quidditch. Here you are for around the hundreth time with an injury related to quidditch! Well, that among other things-" She continued on as she started to heal Harry with a cream that seemed to soak into his skin. He then drunk the cup she had placed next to his bed and in no time had fallen asleep.

"I think that you should rest dear," said Madam Pomfrey as she held up a cup to me. I nodded and took it.

"Thank you," I said as I drunk it and in no time I was fast asleep.

Later...

I woke up to see Adam laying in his bed looking at me. "How are you?" He asked me with a smile on his face as though nothing had happened.

"Oh... just my leg thats all," I said in the same low voice.

"Thats good I guess, it was just your leg."

"Yeah. You know, you almost killed Harry. I don't think that-"

But my thoughts were broken as Harry started to awake and when he did he opened his eyes and glared at Adam who in return was glaring back.

"What are you doing in here?" Asked Harry in a cutting voice.

"Well, if you don't remember you knocked me off my broomstick with that cheap shot. Using your wand in a game!" Spat Adam and Harry took no time to retort.

"It wasn't I who was attacking someone!"

"I was playing the game! If you hadn't noticed your supposed to knock people off their broomsticks!"

Harry turned red, "you think your all that but your not!" I sat there not saying a word, wondering what was going to happen next.

"You think your the special one you do. Parade around here thinking your the best person here. Like your higher then everyone just because your Dumbledors favorite, and that your the one Who-Know-Who couldn't kill. You win a game of quidditch and prace about like a nancy boy!" Adam said, nearly rising out of his bed.

Then Harry yelled at him and went to get out of his bed but instead of landing on his feet he fell to the floor but that didn't stop him. As soon as he got up and threw his arms around Adam as though he wanted to choke him. Adam started to try and push him off but then started to swing punches at him.

"Stop it! Stop!" I yelled at the continued at it. That must to have raised the alarm because the nearly deaf nurse ran in.

"Whats the big-! Whats going on!" She then flicked her want and sent Harry back to his bed but, was having a hard time keeping both him and Adam away from each other. "Melody go get- of course you can't- PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" She yelled and at once the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in.

"What is going on in here?" She looked at the scene and then flicked her wand. There seemed to be some type of forcefield that went around them, preventing them from getting out.

"What was that Professor?" I asked her. That might come in handy some time.

"Oh well, it just keeps the two people away from each other." She then directed her attention to them. "What is the big idea?"

And then there was a long lecture and blah blah blah... and then they fought and then blah blah blah. The same boring crap as ever... Well I guess days at Hogwarts seemed to be less boring day by day.

* * *

A/N: Who smells trouble? 


	14. Trouble

Day 14

Well, I'm all fixed up at last, along with Harry and Adam who both left with death stares at each other. I feel somehow responsible for that. How come? Anyhoodles, I've been going down to Snapes dungeon twice a week. Every time he becomes a bigger assh- well you know. And I loath him even more. Now I can't blame Harry and I understand why Malfoy and he get along so well.

"You missed a spot," he said, sitting at his desk reading through some papers.

I glared at him with a brush in my hand as I scrubbed the floor. "Did I? I didn't seem to notice." I then scrubbed at the spot I missed.

"And there Williams," he said as he pointed his finger in another spot without lifting his gaze on the page he was reading.

"Yes sir," I said as I scrubbed it down. I then stood up and dabbed my head with the sleeve of my robe.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm done sir, I think that I-"

"Don't tell me what you think Williams. Scrub those tables over there," his finger pointed at a few tables. And this was the way the rest of the detention went. Even though I have detention twice a week I still get cheers and calls from fellow Ravenclaws who are still excited about having the quidditch cup. It was only a matter of time from when we took it away from the Gryffindor.

Adam and Harry are still talking to me as though nothing happened and when ever another shows up to talk to me the other leaves. I've been getting nasty stares from Ginny Wesley and Ron has seemed to talk even less to me. Though he still talks to me. He's really mad but he's getting over it.

So all in all, things were going pretty good and I was getting ready to plan when I was going to kill Harry. Yes, I would be sad to see him go; being a friend and all but I have to do my job and the letter I got from an owl reminded me of how slow I have been.

_Dear Miss. Williams, _

_We wish to inform you that you have not done your job._

_If it is not done we will take it into our own hands. _

_Finish it before the end of the year._

_Thank you_

So I then started to make my move in the corridor. No one was around except for Harry and I and I started to talk to him. "So Harry how is everything?"

"Oh there you are Rosemary!" He had a large smile on his face. "I have something to ask you. I pointed at myself as if saying, '_me?' _ "Well, did you hear that since the dance went, well they are doing a sixth year prom thingy. I wondered if-"

Then I heard the sound of some feet moving in the hallway and the next thing I saw was Adam running towards us but Harry only spoke quicker. "Ifyouwouldgowithme," he finished very quickly in one breath.

"Yes, I would love to," I said. This would be my ideal time to finish him off at the prom. Yes, things were really starting to look up. Harry then walked away and Adam was walking slowly in my direction.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him.

His breathing was heavy. "Yeah, yeah, I just wanted... to... ask... you... to... the dance," he finished while he was panting, his hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I know," he said. "I heard from over there. I suppose I won't be going then."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going with Harry and I don't want to be there and be a goose gog. The sight of him makes me sick and seeing you with him would make me ill for years."

I gave him a weak smile, "Oh it can't be that bad... You know. Don't tell anyone. You promise?"

He nodded his head.

"Say it."

"I promise."

I then leaned into his ear. "Harry and I are... friends. But I want to let him down at the end of the prom if you know what I mean..." I looked up at his happy face.

"Oh, I see. Well, still, I'm not going. I have better things to do then go to the prom. Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see ya." And that was the end of our conversation. It seemed like today was really looking up until later that day. I was walking down the hallway and once I made it around a corner I could hear people laughing and a clutter of footsteps.

I looked around to see half of the student body staring at something so just like everyone; I looked to see what it was. I threw my hand over my mouth as I saw what was on the wall. In large dark letters there was a message written.

_Smelly Greasy Snape is really Miss. Gracey Pape._

And underneath it was a picture of Professor Snape dressed like a cross dresser. His greasy hair was pulled back into a pony tail and his face was covered in makeup. Fake eyelashes were put onto his pale face making his green dress pop out the most. The picture was moving just like all of the other pictures in Hogwarts and kept saying things like, "wanna give me a kiss?" Or "Just touch my bum bum again!"

Everyone was nearly dying to death from their laughter. And then Melody was over my shoulder.

"Think it's funny do you?" She asked me with her normal sneer.

"Well, it is kind of funny. Snape... in a dress!"

She then pat me on the back. "I knew you had it in you, you little teachers pet."

"Me? Teachers pet?" I rolled my eyes. This girl really was crazy. The next thing I knew there was a low cold voice penetrating the atmosphere.

Snape had finally made his way over to everyone. "What is happening here?" He then pushed his way through the crowd. "Who did this?" He scanned the room and stared at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who stood there staring back. "Who did this?" He repeated and then he scanned again and found me standing next to Melody.

"Professor! Oh Professor!" Said Melody as she was full of glee.

"What?"

She smiled, "I knew who did it!"

There was a silence.

"Then spit it out!"

Melody looked at me. "It was her Professor! I saw her do it! She's mad because you gave her detention and she wanted to get you back!"

"That's not true!" I hollered back at her.

"She's lying Professor. I _saw_ her do it!"

"You're a liar! I didn't do anything. Why I ought to-"

"ENOUGH! Williams down to the dungeons. As for the rest of you, get out of here. "With a flick of the wand the message and picture disappeared slightly. There must have been some spell on it to keep it there. "NOW!" He bellowed at the students still staring at the picture.

Then everyone left and Snape started to march his was down to the dungeons but then Melody grabbed my arm. "I told you I would get you. I hate you I hope you know. And so does Malfoy, my boyfriend, and Snape. I think the whole school hates you. I hope you die! Anyway, let's just say paybacks a bitch!"

"Now!" Snape hollered and I then started to follow Snape down to his little room, still looking back at a smiling Melody.

"I hate you! _I hate you_," I hissed at her. And I followed Snape. Once we reached his room he slammed it shut.

"Another thirty points from Ravenclaw..." he said as I sat down in a chair."I thought you little act before was enough but this! I can't believe this at all. After I warned you. I guess two detentions a week just isn't good enough for you-"

"Professor," I said and to my surprise he stopped and looked at me.

"What?"

"It wasn't me! Why do you just think it's me!"

He stopped for a second. "Give me your school bag."

"But-"

"Give it to me!" I then handed it to him and he searched through it. "Then what is this may I ask?"

He the pulled out a tube that said, 'paint for all occasions. Proven to stay even after undoing spells.'

"I don't know how it got there. I didn't-"

"I knew it was you!"

"She... it was her... Professor it was Melody," I said trying to hear my voice even though it had felt like it had shriveled up.

He was still walking back and forth, "don't blame this on other students..."

"I'm not," and this is where I started to pass on the water works. I cried and cried and cried until finally he spoke.

"Your tears won't get you out of this one! You now have detention with me every day of the week... You can't go to the prom."

"WHAT?"

"Don't what me Miss. Williams. It's finial. You can leave now." I got up and glared at him. Yeah right. Like I was not going to go to that prom. It was like fate, I had to go! I walked out and into the corridors where I saw Melody standing there like she was waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I said and she moved closer to me.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know if you have giving up on Adam?"

"I thought you're going out with Malfoy?"

"Well, does that mean that you're done with Adam?"

I started to walk away and as I did I made a gesture that involves one finger up and the rest down. Once I got into the common room I went straight up to my bed, planted my face in it and cried.

Why oh why was I crying? I have never felt like this before and the only other time I had felt this before was when I had gotten the cramps very badly. Rosemary does not cry I was reminding myself but that still didn't stop the warm tears to flow from my eyes. Then I thought, even if he says I can't I am and I will. I will...


	15. Detention

Day 15

I was running as quickly as I could, jumping steps and cutting corners just to get there on time. I was a little behind and I knew that I was already late for my way to often detentions with Snape. As soon as I made it down to the dungeons and ran into his room I spoke.

"Sorry Professor that I'm a little late. I had to drop off my-"

"Say nothing. I don't care about stupid lies that you say. Today I want you to test these potions that my students made." He looked up from his desk that was filled with vials of different colored potions. Half of them had to be red while the others were either white or clear.

"Are they all the same potion?" I asked him as I stared at the vials.

He mumbled something.

"What color are they supposed to be?"  
"Clear," he said in a sharp tone. "Now get over here right now."

I sat down in a chair next to his desk and he quickly picked up a red vile. "Drink this."

"No," I said quickly. He knew I would be harmed. What was he trying to do? Kill me? If he thought that I was going to put my life in danger for him then he was far off from the loony bin.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I told you no. It's obviously wrong. You should know that unless your color blind along with dumb," I said as a sneer forced its way on his face.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw. Now drink it, now."

"No," I told him and he then started to force it upon me. This was very scary because even though he is a freaky old man he is strong. He was almost abusive it seems as he tried to force it down my throat. My arms were moving about trying to push him off of me. "NO!" I then smacked it out of his hands and it smashed upon the floor.

"Another ten points from Ravenclaw," he said again.

"Oh suck it!" I told him as I stood up and started my way to the doors.

"What did you just say! You come back here. Where do you think you're going?"

"Obviously leaving this place. You can stay down here all by yourself because I'm not coming here for another detention at all." I then ran out of the door, letting the door slam behind me. As soon as I made the first turn I was surprised to hear the stomping of Professor Snape as the door slammed shut again.

I never expected him to actually follow me. My feet didn't stop though, as I traveled through the corridors. Students were looking at me and then I heard them move out of the Professors way. I then ran down a long corridor, looking back I couldn't see or hear him. At that point I thought I lost him but at once he was in front of me.

His glum face stared at me and I saw him go to grab my arm but at that point I was traveling in the opposite direction. He wasn't slow to pick up on this and he extended and grasped my forearm making me stop and look into his face (really ugly by the way).

"Don't you ever run away from me. You think you know this castle better then me do you?"

"Let go of me!" I hollered as I tugged at my arm. I glanced around but there was no one here, no one to help set me free. Even if there were people I'm sure they wouldn't come to my rescue.

"You come back down to your detention! I told you not to underestimate me," his eyes were raging as I pulled once again.

"You're hurting me! Let go!" I hollered as I then shoved my free hand into my pocket and pulled out my wand. I then pointed it at his face, my arm still in his grasp. He let go at once as I stepped back a few steps.

"I told you not to underestimate me Professor," I kept walking back. I was really in deep crap right now. Really threatening a teacher, with my wand! There was a laugh from him. He sounded like a madman.

Snape then whipped out his wand from the inside of his robe, "and the same goes for you. I have not once had this problem with a pupil ever. I wonder what will happen to you, hmmm? Get thrown out, never let back again... I wonder."

"I don't trust you Snape," I said stepping back some more. "There something about you that's-" She searched for a word by he seemed to find one.

"Dark?" He sneered. "I would say the same thing about you."

"Me?"

"I know more about you than you could ever imagine," he said, his wand still pointing at her.

"Is that so? What have you been doing? Stalking me?"

There was a quick laugh, "I'm not an idiot. I know what you have been doing. I noticed your foolish attempts. I have seen your poor way of accomplishing your task."

My breathing quickened. Did he know the whole time? Did he know I was here to kill Harry or was he talking about something else? If he was talking about this then what was he going to do about it? I let the silence between the two of us stay a while until he decided to speak.

"You think that you can just finish a teacher off just by trying to poison them? Or by a mere attempt to hex me but only get these blisters. Or to try and fool me in front of the whole school?"

I felt relieved that he didn't have a clue what I was doing here. "Ha! You know nothing about me! Nothing!" My wand then went flying in my hand. I looked up to see Snape with a puzzled look on his face as well. His wand was out of his hand as well.

Dumbledore stood in the corridor glancing at the two of us. "What is going on here?"

"Oh Professor! Thank god you came here! He's trying to kill me for heaven's sake," I then ran over to him and hid behind him.

"She's lying headmaster. I would never harm a student ever. She took her wand out on me and threatened me with it."

Dumbledore looked at me. "Yeah, ok, I did after the fact he almost poisoned me and violently grabbed my arm." I then rolled up the sleeve of my arm to see (to my surprise... really) a large bruise. I knew he had grabbed me hard but to have a bruise like this I was stunned. Dumbledore's eyes glanced up at Snape but I spoke quickly. "He's been trying to do me in during all of these detentions."

He nodded. "Go back to your common room Mrs. Williams. Severus, may I speak to you in my office?"

"Certainly," he said as he followed in the wake of the headmaster. I did as I was told and I went up to the common room. Ha! I got him! What goes around comes around!


	16. Saying Good Bye

Day 16

It was the day of the prom and everyone seemed to be in a peppy mood. Sixth Years were going down to Hogsmeade to get ready for the special night. Girls, along with Hermione and I, went down to the local hair stylist to have our hair done in fancy up-dos.

Once we got back to the castle we separated from each other and I went up to my room to get dressed. I wore my fancy purple dress robes with silver edges along with the locket that I had gotten from Harry. I applied make up to my face and I have to say that I looked very very sexy. The sexiest I have ever looked in my whole entire life. The last thing I did was I picked up my diary. This is the time where I have to discard you. Yes, I loved writing my own little story. But tonight is the night. It's the day where I'm supposed to kill Harry. If I get caught, I don't want anyone to find more information to suspect me.

It's just a liability I have to take. And if I make it I swear I will start a new diary. But tonight, is going to be the moment of truth. So for now I say good bye to you.

(The POV of this story has changed. It may not make sense now but believe me. It will later.)

At that moment Rosemary Williams took the diary she cared about so much and brought it down to the common room with her. Her eyes reflected flames as she discarded her diary into the fire. It took no time for the pages to burn up and the leather to slowly become a different shape. Her attention was diverted as a young handsome boy walked down the stairs and spoke to her.

"Rose? Wow! You look amazing," he said as he looked at her in her violet robes. She looked the prettiest he had ever seen her be.

"Thank you," she said as she walked up to him, turning his back on the fire. "I really wish you were coming with me."

He sighed and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "Me too, I wish things were so simple with you."

She smiled, revealing her perfectly white teeth. "I know. But it's not. And it may never be. I really wish you were coming to the prom anyway. I guess this way Melody won't bug you."

"I suppose. Plus I get the whole common room to myself. Isn't that a nice change?" His eyes sparkled and he seemed relaxed as Rose wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Will you promise me something?" She asked looking up to him.

"Anything."

"Don't hate me for things I do."

He was silent for a second, wondering where this was coming from. What she was talking about, but he found it best to agree with her. "No, I won't if you don't hate me for the things that I do."

"Never," she said and as she did a smile spread across his face.

"Ok then, I'll see you later. You better get off to that prom." She dropped her arms and he put his hand on her back, slowly pushing her to go out.

"Ok ok I guess I'll see you later," she said as she opened the common room door to exit.

"Have a good time, ok? For me?"

"Ok, I'll see you later." Rosemary then walked out of the room and down to the great hall to meet up with Harry.


	17. The Prom

(Hello there. It's been a long time I know, but here it is! The second to last chapter to this amazing story! I hope you like it! Plus, thank you so much for reviewing. It's been great, thanks to you guys I finished. Enjoy)

Special thanks to:

AmericanIdiot252: Thank you for being one of the only people who reviewed. I'm glad that you have enjoyed the story and I hope that you will get to read this new chapter. Enjoy. And thanks again!

DarkPrediction: Mole, thanks for reading and reviewing all of my stories. You're really a great pal. tear

* * *

Day 17

Once Harry was in view Rosemary walked up to him, a large smile on her face. He was dressed nicely in long black robes with silver lining. Harry's hair was slicked back and he didn't wear glasses for a change.

"Wow, you look great!" He exclaimed, taking her hand in his.

"Not to bad yourself," she responded in a polite way. He really did look good and to her surprise she actually felt that he looked the part to be her boyfriend. The two of them then walked hand in hand into the Great Hall that was beautifully decorated.

They gasped as soon as they got sight of it. There were large orb like lights floating from the ceiling without sight of any strings. Tables were set up but not long ones like they usually ate from. These were small tables that allowed around six people to sit together. Nice table cloths sat upon them along with flower arrangements that were never once viewed before. Besides this it was just as though it was a fairy tale.

A hand then swept Rosemary's shoulder and she turned to see Hermione standing there. She had a large white smile on her face, making her look like a perfect doll. She had dark green robes and her hair was done in perfect curls that were clipped to the top of her head. "Hey, you guys made it!" She said to them.

"About time really," said Ron who was like always, eating something. "The food is better then it usually is. You'll love it!"

Rosemary giggled at his antics. Was she really laughing at him or laughing with him? She honestly just looked amused as she spoke. "Well, you know… Rome wasn't built in a day."

Ron rose an eyebrow at her obviously puzzled by the remark. Hermione made a glance at Harry who then started to have a smirk cross his face. After that they all sat down at a table and started to chat. They talked about everything that came to mind. School, lesions, what they were going to do for summer holiday. Ron then changed the subject to something he had been wondering about for quite some time.

"So? What really happened with Snape?"

"Oh, not this again," said Hermione in a joking way as she placed her hand on her forehead. Rose looked at her and she started to explain. "Well, if you haven't heard. It's the talk of the school, you and that Snape thing. Ron's been waiting for you to tell him what really happened."

She smiled at this and she explained every detail to what had happened the day before. Harry looked at her with loving eyes and she didn't notice, involved in her own story. Ron leaned in to hear the gossip wile Hermione giggled at most of the parts.

It appeared like they were having the most fun that they had in many days. It even seen like Rose was enjoying herself. She was hoping that this day would never end. But it was going to have to end, for good. When she spoke to them she thought about how wonderful it would be to have good, permanent friends that were always there for her, like how they were always there for each other.

They spoke some more until she broke their vivid conversation with a proposal. "I think that we should dance now."

Harry looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Come on now, you don't want me to find another dance partner now do you?" She stood up and he then did two. As they walked out to the dance floor he held her hand and she gave him a surprised expression. But he only smiled at her and she squeezed his hand in return.

The music went at a fast tempo, everyone moving as quickly to the music. She dance with him, each only inches away from each other. Hermione and Ron then joined them and they became a foursome of dancers. Each of them had smiles on their faces, joking around to the beat of the music.

Things started to become serious when the music changed to a slow song. Quickly, people were looking for their dates to dance with each other. Rose turned around to leave the dance floor but before she knew it she was dancing with Harry. He put his hand on her waist and moved to the music as she followed.

They spun around slowly and at one point they noticed Hermione and Ron dancing slowly with each other, both their eyes shut. Harry made a small snort when he laid his eyes upon him and continued to dance with Rose.

Rose didn't want it to end but at the same time she hated everything about it. She would have rather been in Adams arms, and would have felt better if not guilt free. She really did care about Harry and now had started to consider him her friend. It was apparent though that Harry had fallen for her, just like she wanted the whole time.

When the music stopped and changed into a fast song they all left the dance floor and sat down back at their seats. They chatted a while, Harry and Rose not mentioning Ron and Hermione's dance together. It seemed almost as though it was going to be an ordinary night until Melody walked up to them.

She was wearing a pink robe with white lining and a little beret on top of her head. Her make-up was flawless and she seemed as though she had spent hours upon hours getting ready. A snarl was on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked, her foot taping.

Rose looked up at her, her happy giggling self now turning into the I'm-gonna-make-you-cry self. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I just thought that a certain professor would have made it so you couldn't come. Vandals aren't welcome."

"Yes, well I thought that that bitches were welcome either but here you are, bright as day," Rose retorted, her posse now extending ears to hear every word.

Melody seemed as though she had come for blood this time. Her distaste for Rose was clearly showing. "So what are you dong here with Harry? Got sick of Adam or is he not famous enough for you?"

"What does it matter to you about Adam, I thought you had a boyfriend, or is he just to damn ugly to look at?"

"If you are referring to Malfoy, then you better get a good look in the mirror. He's ten times better looking then you!" She was turning a slight pink color, matching her robes perfectly.

Rose then stood up. "Why do you always have to be such a god damn cold hearted bitch? What do you want from me? What would make you happy? Hit me? Fine! I dare you. Hit me!"

There was a pause. Melody grabbed a glass of grape juice that sat on the table and threw it in Rose's face. The perfect start to a cat fight. She dropped the glass down on the table with a smirk.

Rose's voice was starting to rise with anger. "That's the best you can do! Stain my robes! You really are pathetic. No wonder why Adam would never even look at you. You're the most pathetic piece off crap that I have ever-"

She was then cut off as Melody threw her wand out and yelled a spell at her. Before Rose could react to this, she had her robe torn into shreds, and under garments were showing in front of the whole school, that was now looking. In response she flicked her want, not needing to say anything now.

Melody then was shot back across the room and she landed on a table. Malfoy then ran over and pointed his wand at Rose. He yelled something that wasn't heard as the whole crowd of students were yelling with excitement. The professors were slowly trying to move their way thought the crowd.

The spell reflected off of Rose who was quick enough to shield herself. The spell then hit him and he was then turned upside down in mid air. Another shot was fired from no where and Rose was then hit to the ground. Her hair was now fallen and a bloody lip now formed.

She stood up in her under garments, ready to fight on as Melody charged at her. This was when the fight no longer had wands involved. Fists were flying everywhere. Students were chanting. They were now in an enraged ball until Dumbledore separated the two girls. Snape had Rose's arm in his hand as McGonagall had Melody's in hers. They then pulled them out of the room, following Dumbledore who was taking them up to his room.

Once there they were settled down in chairs in front of his desk. Rose was the first to speak. "Professor! Do you think that I could get a pair of clothes or do you expect me to sit here all day?" She was clearly upset. You would to if you were in that predicament. But then again, if you seemed to be perfect in every physical way then maybe not so much.

Robes then came flying out from a closet and she placed them on her body. Once that was settled he started to speak. "I don't understand what this is all about," he seemed tired, strained.

"I'll tell you Professor, she started it!" Melody cried.

"I did not you lying little tramp-"

"Silent! The headmaster is speaking," said Snape who stood in the corner of the room. His normal sneer upon his face as he looked at the two girls.

What happened next can be said in a few words. There were many points taken from the house. Melody was sent up to the common room and not to attend the prom anymore sense it was proven she was the one who started it all. Professor McGonagall fixed Rose up so that she could go back to the party, despite the fact that she now looked a little run down.

Snape scowled the whole time, trying to get Rose into more trouble and Dumbledore was happy to leave his office. They all walked into the great all and once they did they broke up.

Rose went over to her table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat looking at her with questioning eyes. "What-?" Started Ron and she held her hand up to stop him.

"It's a long story."

"Happened?" He finished. She shook her head at him. To her dislike she then told the story. They had said what they thought of the most interesting fight of all times and what happened wile she was gone.

They danced some more, she got pats on the back and she only wished that she could go up to the common room, leap in Adams arms and tell him all about it. She then thought about something. Melody had to go back to the common room, right where Adam was.

Quickly she started to leave in the middle of a dance and Harry grabbed her forearm. "Where are you going?"

"I- umm," she then looked into his eyes. "No where." She then started to dance again. She couldn't lose it all now. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way. It was time. It was time to do it!

* * *

What will happen? You will find out next on the last chapter! Dun Dun Dun! 


	18. To end all ends

**(Hello Readers. Welcome to the last chapter of the story. I hope to give you a suspencefull and surprising ending to my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Look for other stories that I have written and review!)**

**CONTINUED**

All year she had been waiting for this moment, and now that it had come she felt a knotted feeling in her stomach. Rosemary looked at Harry who just had a smile on his face and she began to speak.

"Harry, can I speak with you?" He looked at her, puzzled.

"Sure."

"No… not here. In private." With a nod, she then took him by the hand and led him out. She thought it would be best to move down the corridors to a small, quiet, secluded area.

Once they had made it around a few bends, no longer hearing the sound of the Great Hall, and sure that no one would have any reason to come this way she thought she would make her move.

"Harry-" She started to say but he then started to speak.

"You know, this has been one of the best nights. It's been just perfect."

She sighed at this. Isn't it funny that people make you feel guilty when you are to do the worst things possible? He had no clue what was happening, he only thought about the magical evening he was having.

For a moment Rose thought to herself. Why should I do this? How can my hatred become into friendship? But she knew, if she had stopped, things would be bad for her. Reputation lost, sought out by her superiors.

She then started her farewell speech. "You know Harry…." She stared but then decided to start it a little differently. "How can you trust me when you don't even know me?"

He seemed a bit taken aback. "I've known you all year. What are you talking about?"

"You never asked me any real questions. Why out of everyone I wanted to be friends with you? Why did I stay with you when it was so apparent that I had feelings towards Adam? Why do you trust me so much even though, after near death experiences? I don't understand." Her voice was then becoming high pitched. Her eyes began to water. Feelings of anger and sadness pulsed though her. She turned around, facing the opposite way. She then pulled a knife out of the inside of her robe and slid it down her sleeve.

"I don't understand what you're getting at. We're friends… or… more then friends…" He took her hand but she pulled it away.

"Why did this happen like this? I wasn't supposed to care about you. I wasn't supposed to even like you! And look at me! Here I am! Standing here, with you as if we're the best of friends! Why did things turn out this way? Why?"

At that moment she hugged Harry, arms around him, sobbing. Regret was creeping though, along with sorrow. But, still, she knew what she had to do. She knew where her place was and for once, she was sorry. She whispered a few words into his ear. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He said nothing and at that moment she slid the knife out from her sleeve and stabbed him in the back.

A feeling of pain surged through Harry's body as she stabbed him over and over again, tears rolling down her eyes as she did so. She held him close to her with one arm as she sent the knife though him over and over again. She then let go, his body fell to the ground with a hollow thump.

He lye there, looking up at her, his eyes looking into her face. Quick breaths went though him, trying to understand what was going on, trying to stay alive. Harry was lying in a pool of blood as he whispered something to her. "Why?"

Her voice then changed. It was unsteady, as though sad and confused at the same time. "See what you made me do! I had to do this… I had to! I had no other choice! But it doesn't end…no! You're not dead yet!" She then took out her wand and pointed it at Harry the blood stained knife in the other hand. She started to say one of the unforgivable curses, "_Avada Kedav_-"

At that moment her wand when flying in the air out of her hand and before she turned around she sighted. She was expecting someone, a professor to be waiting to see her face. When she slowly turned, her hands in the air, she looked to see Adam, his wand pointed at her.

Puzzlement was in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He didn't seem angry but only calm and collected.

She put her hands down. "Don't hate me." She then started to walk over to him, the knife dropped to the ground and clattered on the floor. She was expecting him to reject her, turn her in, hate her, but instead he opened his arms to her and embraced her.

"I am so sorry!" She shoved her face into his chest and he only looked into nothingness.

"What have you done?" The words were slow.

"I need to leave! Before they can find me. Don't tell them. Don't tell them it was me. You, just say that it was a death eater. Just tell them that-"

"Shh," he cut her off. Her arms were wrapped around him and at that point all of the pain she was going through left her. She loved him and no matter what she would. She had never felt this way before and she noted how she had changed from when she had first come to Hogwarts. The only wish she had was that no matter what he would love her. He then spoke again, "don't worry about that. It won't matter anymore."

"What do you mean? If they know that I killed him then I'll be sent to Azkaban. Forever." She was puzzled at his words still, but asked only one question, "Do you love me?"

There was a pause then. "Yes." Another long pause. "Do not hate me for the things I do."

"What-?" She looked up at him. And he pushed her away. She staggered a few steps back and he pointed his wand at her.

"_Avada Kedavra." _

She then fell dead, onto the floor. Her last tear rolled down her cheek and onto the floor. "I am so sorry," he said as he took her wand and placed it into her hand. He turned and then ran towards the Great Hall.

Once the whole school found it the story spread like wild fire. Harry Potter had been stabbed and left for dead by Rosemary Williams who had then used the Unforgivable Curse on herself.

Adam had then found the two of them lying there on the floor and had come back to the Great Hall, and told Dumbledore. He, escorted by Adam, had then laid eyes upon what had happened. He looked to find that Harry Potter was not dead, but if they hadn't gotten there when they did the results would have been different.

He had bled so much that he stayed in the hospital wing for many days and he was lucky that he was alive. When Harry woke one day he was confused.

"What- What happened?" He asked his two friends who sat next to him.

Hermione, now standing looked at him. "I'm so sorry Harry."

"You sure know how to pick 'em mate."

He was still puzzled and Hermione told him the whole story and once done she spoke again. "I knew it. I knew she was a death eater."

"But she was not Miss. Granger." Dumbledore had now entered the room. He knew that she was going to ask another question. "We checked the body and found no dark mark on her body. So she was no death eater."

"Then-?" Harry started but Hermione spoke up.

"She must have had a curse on her the whole time."

"We thought that this could be possible," Dumbledore said. Their conversation went on. Harry felt alone, mislead, and stupid for not seeing the signs but he supposed that he wasn't the only one.

Adam, alone in the common room then reflected back to what had happened. He some what regret what he did and he loved her deeply. He felt sorry that he knew so much more about her then she knew about him.

Since it had happened no one had questioned his story, no one had ever suspected what had happened. On the contrary, everyone thought he was a hero, and felt sorry for what he had seen.

Melody had been over to him 24/7 and seemed to try and comfort him constantly. It made it harder to forget what he had done but he had to. He was surprised that no one even thought of him as a culprit.

Everyone had their secrets, and hopefully, no one would ever know his.


End file.
